Historia Antigua de las Grandes Guerras Santas La Batalla contra Ares
by AriaCrateris
Summary: Hace mucho,tiempo cientos de años la tierra una vez mas fue amenazada por un poderoso enemigo. Athena, detesta las armas sin embargo esta guerra santa es diferente a cualquier otra pues el gran dios de la guerra ha llegado con sus 4 batallones: Flama, Fuego, Miedo y destrucción. Marchando orgullosos e imponentes los guerreros mas poderosos, crueles y sanguinarios los Berserkers.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo cientos de años la tierra una vez mas fue amenazada por un poderoso enemigo. Athena, detesta las armas sin embargo esta guerra santa es diferente a cualquier otra pues el gran dios de la guerra ha llegado con sus 4 batallones: Flama, Fuego, Miedo y destrucción. Marchando orgullosos e imponentes los guerreros mas poderosos, crueles y sanguinarios los Berserkers. Una historia donde conoceremos las vidas pasadas de nuestros héroes develando el por que de ciertas paradojas del destino todo en el marco de la mas violenta batalla que los santos de Athena hayan librado jasmàs

Hola a todos! estoy de regreso después de un buen periodo de ausencia, y les traigo una historia diferente! Esta historia es totalmente aparte a la serie "Golden Romances" ya que sigue una cronología completamente diferente al manga original sin embargo siguiendo mi estilo también respeta los hechos canónicos del manga clásico. Este relato se situa mil años antes de la era actual, en lo que según los documentos oficiales de Saint Seiya estaría en la época de las grandes guerras santas que se desarrollaron después de la gigantomaquia. En particular la guerra contra Ares, que fue mencionada pero lo único que se conoce sobre esta batalla es que se sitúa en algun momento después de la gigantomaquia es decir en una era antigua.

La idea es que nuestros personajes favoritos aparecerán en esta historia pero con otro nombre pues son vidas pasadas de los personajes que conocemos de la historia original. Estoy segura que según corra la historia se darán cuenta de que personaje se trata.

Otra cosa mas, esta historia no tiene el tema romántico como trama central a diferencia de las series que he publicado anteriormente, esta es una historia de acción y aventura, pero aun así con sus tintes de romance. ¡He pasado noches sin dormir imaginando esta historia! espero que la disfruten.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Maestro Masami Kurumada, los que no aparecen en el canon de Saint Seiya son de mi autoría.

Advertencia: Alto contenido de violencia. Tortura, Mutilaciones explicitas. Muerte de un personaje.

Espero disfruten esta historia


	2. Sendai

La brisa matinal balanceaba leve y plácidamente las pesadas cortinas del gran salón. Las losas de mármol brillaban inmaculadas como espejos en aquella gran estancia, los rayos solares iluminaban la escena de aquella palaciega construcción cuajada de hermosas columnas jónicas y grandes floreros que vomitaban majestuosamente grandes ramos de exóticas y fragantes flores.

Los pasos apresurados de unas dos o tres personas resonaban en el silencio con su chasquido metalico, ligeros y elegantes como si de campanillas se tratase, revoloteando como ligeras mariposas metàlicas haciendo rebotar en todas direcciones los dorados rayos solares cada que tocaban las superficie de sus ropajes.

-Señorita Sendai...¡Señorita Sendai!

Entonaba dulcemente la mayor de las tres mujeres. Su piel morena contrastaba con su castaña cabellera y Rostro sereno de rasgos orientales, parecía un lirio blanco vistiendo su fina y volátil túnica blanca y su brillante cloth.

-Es hora de sus lecciones, su profesora ha llegado y no seria adecuado hacerla esperar...

-Señorita Sendai, comprendemos muy bien lo pesado que debe ser tener tantas ocupaciones siendo usted tan joven, pero el gran Maestro nos ha encomendado su cuidado y educación, créame que todo lo hacemos por su bien, señorita.

La segunda mujer de piel morena y ojos negros quien tabien vestia una elegante túnica griega y sobrepuesta una bella armadura celeste, se inclinaba para buscar debajo de un mantel cercano a una cortina tratando nerviosamente de encontrar a su joven ama.

Un par de enormes ojos azul zafiro se abrían como platos entre los mechones lila que brillaban con los delgados y debiles rayos del sol que alcanzaban a colarse a su escondite tras una de las grandes cortinas del salón. Dio un pequeño paso que al parecer advirtió a la joven oriental de armadura de caballo menor quien giró rápidamente su rostro en dirección de la pequeña prófuga, pero al no obtener mas indicios de presencia de la niña siguió buscando en otros sitios junto a sus compañeras.

Poco a poco y con gran habilidad Sendai se fue esurriendo como un riachuelo entre las rocas a través de los cortinajes escabulléndose de la vista de las mujeres para salir por una ventana y bajar hábilmente aferrándose a una enredadera.

El crujido de las hojas y las ramas puso en alerta al trio de Saitias que buscaban infructuosamente a la joven diosa, dando ahora con exactitud su paradero.

Sheila- ¡Señorita Sendai! ¿Qué hace? Puede lastimarse!

-Mei- ¡Ahora mismo voy por ella!

-Erika- Alto Mei, Sheila... ¡Dejenla ir!

-Sheila y Mei- ¡Pero Erika! La institutriz ya esta esperando... ¡El gran maestro ha insistido en que la Señorita Sendai reciba la mejor educación! ¡y su cuidado ha sido la razón de existir de las Saintias!

-Erika- Lo se... Pero... Athena desciende a la tierra cada 200 años, ella llega en cuerpo y alma a este mundo con el único fin de defender la tierra y por ende proteger la vida humana.

Las tres guerreras miraban como la pequeña Sendai alcanzaba tierra firme tras terminar de descender por la enredadera , y tras echar una ultima mirada triunfal hacia sus cuidadoras la niña de ojos azules y cabello color lavanda se fue corriendo en dirección de los jardines.

-Erika-Athena abre sus ojos en este mundo cada 200 años con el único objetivo de ligerear una guerra. Es por eso que desde pequeña es custodiada por los guerreros del Santuario, además de la perpetua compañía, cuidados y educación que le damos las Santias...

-Mei- Es Athena, debemos de protegerla...

-Erika- Es por eso que debemos dejar que vaya a donde quiera y descansar de nuestra compañía.

-Mei y Sheila- ¿DEJARLA SOLA?

-Sheila- ¿Estas loca? ¿Qué acaso no ves que algún enemigo podría intentar secuestrarla? ¿o peor aun asesinarla

-Erika- ¡Lo se muy bien! A lo que me refiero que debemos cuidar de ella de una forma mas discreta. Sendai solo tiene 9 años y desde que nació todo lo que ha conocido son deberes y obligaciones. Clases y protocolos. Y el breve tiempo que pasa en este mundo no le hemos dado un respiro... Athena a pesar de ser una diosa no ha tenido la dicha de vivir la infancia, y de vez en cuando la soledad.

Las Saintias mas jóvenes miraban algo contrariadas a Erika quien sonreía maternalmente mientras su bello rostro moreno sonreía besado por los rosados rayos solares mientras su castaña trenza se balanceaba al compás del viento.

-Erika- Sendai no solamente es mi diosa, es la razón de mi felicidad. Su paso por este mundo es tan breve y las alegrías que da su tierna edad son tantas que no puedo evitarle que disfrute este periodo, la guerra santa esta cada vez mas cerca, démosle a nuestra gran diosa Athena un hermoso ramillete de recuerdos. Mei Cancela la clase de hoy. Sheila acompáñame seguiremos a Sendai, no debe notar nuestra presencia

Y así como un par de ligeras brisas las Saintias siguieron a la joven diosa hasta los jardines, con mucho cuidado y discreción de no ser descubiertas. Mucho les enterneció la escena que presenciaron: se trataba de Sendai reuniéndose con Arya, la pequeña hija del gran patriarca.

-Arya- ¡Sendai! ¡no creí que hoy vinieras! ¿no se supone que hoy comenzarías tus lecciones con una nueva maestra?

-Sendai- Si... pero eso es muy aburrido. Es la tercera maestra que me traen este año...Astrología, literatura, matemáticas, lenguas... todo eso es muy aburrido

-Arya- ¿De verdad piensas eso? yo creo que debe ser muy interesante. Me gustaría mucho aprender todas esas cosas!

-Sendai- ¿De verdad? ¡pues entonces deberías tomar todas esa lecciones conmigo!

La joven Aria miro incrédula a su amiga. tras despegar su vista de la esplendida guirnalda de flores que tejía con sus blancas y diminutas manos. Arya y Argenis eran los hijos adoptivos del gran patriarca, quien centraba su atención en el entrenamiento de su hijo varón y los asuntos del santuario y apenas notaba la presencia de su hija.

-Sendai- Desde que tu hermano entrena para convertirse en caballero ya casi nunca lo ves, ¿verdad? y eso te pone muy triste... además yo de ninguna manera aceptare tomar esas lecciones sola, son muy aburridas. Si estamos juntas tal vez podamos divertirnos un poco y no extrañarías tanto a Argenis.

-Arya- Pero mi padre no lo aceptará, tu eres Athena, y yo...yo solo soy...

-Sendai- ¡Aceptará! ¡ya lo veras!

La joven diosa tomo de la mano a su amiga de cabellos rubios y se dirigió entusiasta hacia el salón del gran maestro quien se encontraba acompañado de varias personas. En cuanto la niña diosa entró al despacho todos incluyendo al patriarca se pusieron de rodillas en señal de respeto a la deidad.

-Sendai- ¡Allen!

-Patriarca Allen- ¡Athena! ¿no debería estar en su lección con la nueva institutriz? Erika, ¿Qué significa esto?

La saintia de caballo menor apareció detrás de las dos niñas tomando maternalmente el hombro de la joven diosa.

-Erika- Disculpe su excelencia, es solo que creí que Athena merece un descanso de todas sus lecciones, sin embargo no pude anticipar su deseo de venir a buscarle en medio de esta reunión.

Entre las personas que se encontraban con el gran patriarca destacaban algunos individuos de apariencia bastante curiosa: un hombre alto de rasgos recios y vestimentas exóticas, de las que colgaban algunas pieles de animales como leopardos y serpientes, a su lado sujeto de una cadena estaba un niño de unos 11 años quien se encontraba arrodillado en el piso apoyando su peso sobre los nudillos, semidesnudo, con una larga y enmarañada cabellera roja y grilletes en sus tobillos. Un sacerdote cristiano con su larga sotana negra quien sonreía amablemente a las niñas y justo detrás de el un jovencito de unos 14 o 15 años de piel bronceada y mirada dura, sus ropas viejas y gastadas le daban un aspecto rudo y sombrío, y un par de ancianos con vestimentas chinas, acompañados de una niña de piel pálida, ojos verdes y largos cabellos negros, sus rasgos exóticos se opacaban por la hinchazón de sus parpados pues no paraba de llorar.

-Allen- Arya, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¡te he dicho que no debes distraer a Athena de sus deberes!

-Arya- Perdóname, padre

La joven diosa dio varios pasos entre los arrodillados adultos y los contrariados niños que acompañaban a tan peculiar grupo. Decidida llevó de la mano a su mejor amiga hasta posarse enfrente del gran patriarca.

-Sendai- Allen, he decidido que no tomaré mas lecciones. Yo no pedí ser la Diosa Athena, y no me interesa aprender todas esas aburridas materias, seguiré despidiendo a todos esos maestros que me traen... a menos...

-Erika- ¡Señorita Sendai!

-Sendai- ¡A menos que permitan a Arya tomar todas esas clases conmigo!

El gran patriarca miro a través de su dura mascara a su joven hija de 10 años quien agachaba la mirada hacia el piso visiblemente apenada por la escena.

-Patriarca- ¡Erika, llévate por favor a Athena y a mi hija!. Esta bien Sendai, Arya será tu compañera de estudios.

-Sendiai- Una cosa mas, Allen quiero participar de las reuniones, creo que ya tengo suficiente edad para comenzar a enterarme de los asuntos del santuario. Estoy harta de ser solo un adorno.

-Allen- Como usted diga, mi señora.

Triunfales ambas jóvenes salieron junto a la Saintia de Caballo menor. Solamente Sendai sonreía tras aquel acontecimiento, sabiendo que por el hecho de ser Athena todas sus ordenes eran obedecidas, y ahora por primera vez inclusive se había impuesto sobre el gran patriarca del santuario.

-Sendai- !Lo vez Arya!¡sabia que funcionaria!

-Arya-¡Sendai, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso!.¡Me dio mucho miedo ver a padre tan molesto! Además... todas esas personas eran muy extrañas...

-Sendai- Si, no los había visto antes a excepción del sacerdote. Erika, ¿sabes tu quienes son todas esas personas?

-Erika-Señorita Sendai, ellos son tus caballeros, bueno algunos de ellos son parte de tu ejército de caballeros y algunos otros si no me equivoco han traído a esos jóvenes para entrenarse y formar parte de las filas de los 88 combatientes.

-Sendai- ¿Mis caballeros?...

-Erika- Asi es... se muy bien que es la primera vez que ves a otras personas del genero masculino a excepción del gran patriarca y al Padre James, pero pronto conforme te vayas involucrando en las reuniones conocerás al resto de la orden ateniense.

Y asi comenzó una etapa muy feliz en la vida de la joven diosa Athena, cinco años para ser exactos en los que junto a su gran amiga Arya fue instruída en las ciencias, literatura y mitología, además de ir participando de las importantes reuniones que celebraba el gran patriarca Allen. Pronto se enteró que la reunión que interrumpió junto con Arya en esa ocasión se trataba del regreso de algunos caballeros dorados veteranos y la presentación de jóvenes prodigios que habían encontrado por el mundo para portar las armaduras doradas que estaban sin dueño. Haciendo que poco a poco el numero de santos de Athena fuera incrementando con el fin de preparar la nueva guerra santa.

Como ya se habran dado cuenta Sendai es Saori! seria divertido que traten de descubrir la identidad del resto de los personajes asi como que caballeros creen que sean los que se presentaron en el templo. Estoy segura que sera divertido!


	3. El Ángel

El gran patriarca se encontraba sentado en el trono del salón principal revisando atentamente un largo pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos. Visiblemente cansado se retiró el casco y la máscara para masajearse las sienes con el fin de poder relajarse un poco.

El gran patriarca era un hombre maduro de rasgos finos y caucásicos en su piel blanca resaltaban múltiples arrugas que trazaban sus viriles facciones y su larga cabellera castaña estaba trazada por espesos mechones canos.

Mientras trataba de tranquilizarse los firmes pasos de otro hombre se acercaron al que ocupaba el lugar del representante de Athena. Se trataba del sacerdote James, un hombre un poco mas joven que Allen, con acento marcadamente británico, de finas y apacibles facciones y cortos cabellos rubios.

-James- ¿Que es lo que pasa su excelencia? ¿acaso el ímpetu de Athena le ha traído preocupaciones?

-Allen- No, querido amigo, no es eso. Sendai últimamente se muestra mas madura.

-James- Creo que ha sido influencia de Arya.

El gran patriarca sonrió para si mismo y dio un suspiro largo mientras miraba al casco que descansaba sobre su regaso.

-James- ¿Es acaso Argenis?

El gran patriarca asintió hacia su confidente. Su hijo mayor era la causa de sus turbaciones. Desde que tenia memoria siempre parecía rebelarse a los deseos del ex-santo de oro y ahora gran maestro.

-James- Si no me equivoco hace ya 5 años que obtuvo el rango de caballero dorado, a los 10 años recién cumplidos casi tan joven como tu al ser nombrado santo de oro.

El gran patriarca asintió levemente sin despegar la vista del objeto entre sus manos.

-Allen- Argenis ha heredado mi armadura. Le concedí su capricho de ir a Alejandría, ¡han sido 5 años! ¡5 años James y sigue renuente a vestir su cloth y participar de las reuniones!

El sumo Pontífice elevó su tono de voz notablemente frustrado ante la rebeldía de su hijo. Mientras su afable interlocutor tomaba asiento en un sillon cercano al trono del patriarca.

-James- Allen, tu también fuiste joven y rebelde. Argenis es un buen chico, y a pesar de todo te ha complacido en todo lo que pides. El partió hacia Alejandría hasta que recibió el rango de santo de oro como tu se lo prometiste. Y ahora regresa a tu lado más sabio y más fuerte portando otro título. Estoy seguro que se unirá a las filas del ejército Ateniense en cuanto se requiera y no será necesario pedírselo.

El mayor de los dos hombres suspiró amargamente ante el comentario de su confesor.

-James- ¡Oh vamos Allen! Argenis es un modelo de obediencia comparado con Anton. Ya quisiera yo haber tenido bajo mi custodia a tu hijo en lugar de ese bribón.

-Allen- Si mal no estoy Anton ya está listo para recibir su rango.

-James- Tiene poder de sobra, lo que me preocupa es su actitud.

COLISEO DEL SANTUARIO

Bajo el inclemente sol griego varios aprendices se enfrentaban en los acostumbrados entrenamientos que se celebraban cada mañana, destacando los enfrentamientos de aquellos muchachos traídos hace cinco años por los caballeros de oro mas antiguos del santuario. En esta ocasión Anton, el discípulo de James de Capricornio se enfrentaba a Elnath la chica turca que estaba bajo el cuidado de Yuan Ming y su mujer y Rod, el salvaje chico pelirrojo que trajo Sith de Cáncer.

Elnath y Rod se abalanzaron a una gran velocidad para golpear a Anton, sin embargo el discípulo del sacerdote mando a volar de un puñetazo en el abdomen a la turca y con una potente patada en el rostro derribo cerca de él al pelirrojo. Elnath se levantó en un gracioso movimiento y se colocó nuevamente en su posición de ataque. Anton sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano derecha invito a la de cabellos negros a que le atacara nuevamente.

Elnath elevo su cosmos haciendo grietas en el suelo y provocando un leve temblor en todo el coliseo. Todos los presentes dejaron escapar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir el poderoso cosmos de la chica haciendo estremecer la tierra. La joven pelinegra se dejo ir sobre el inglés esta vez con toda su fuerza envistiendole de lleno con su puño derecho contra el rostro del veinteañero quien enfurecido de recibir semejante golpe le correspondió con una potente patada en el costado a la esbelta turca que resistió el contraataque estoicamente manteniendo una increíble presión sobre su contrincante.

-¡Que fuertes son!

-¡Elnath tiene una fuerza titánica!

-¡No se dejen engañar! ¡Anton esta resistiendo el ataque de Elnath!

De repente el esbelto pelirrojo de mirada sombría se lanzó contra Anton que de primera instancia no parecía haberle hecho mayor daño quedando un tanto mas lejos de ambos combatientes en una posición acuclillada, como si se tratase se un animal salvaje.

El chico de cabellos carmesí repetía una y otra vez su propio nombre como una especie de cántico entrecortándose con jadeos y sonidos incomprensibles, que mas que palabras asemejaban a los bufidos de algún animal.

-Rod- ROD! ROD! ROD!

Las respiraciones del pelirrojo se hacían mas pesadas y nuevamente se lanzo contra el inglés y la turca que continuaban midiendo sus fuerzas presionándose puño contra puño, mientras la joven turca parecía tener ligera ventaja sobre el inglés.

-Rod- ROD! ROD! ROD!

Y nuevamente se lanzo en un salto contra sus compañeros separándoos de un solo golpe y arrancándoles un grito de dolor a ambos.

-Rod- ROD!ROD!ROD!

El salvaje pelirrojo estaba fuera de control lanzando golpes tanto a Elnath a quien dejo arrodillada sujetando su hombro izquierdo retorciéndose de dolor como también dejó tendido a Anton quien recibió unos cinco finísimos impactos salidos de la mano derecha del pelirrojo que parecía no poder contenerse en el entrenamiento.

-Anton- ¿¡Cuando aprenderá a controlarse este bruto salvaje!?

-Rod- ROD!ROD! ROD! ROOOOO!

-Anton- ¡Quítate de encima de mi! ¡Estúpido salvaje!

El joven inglés lanzó una onda expansiva con su cosmos cargada de llamas rojas que mando volando a Rod y alcanzo a tumbar nuevamente a Elnath quienes soltaron un ultimo grito por la quemadura que recibieron ambos por las llamas del joven inglés.

-Rod- AAAAAAAAGGRRRRRHHHHHH! ROOOD! ROD!

El pelirrojo se revolcaba en el piso levantando una enorme polvareda en medio de sus desgarradores y terribles gritos. El santo de Cáncer salto desde las gradas para colocarse junto a su peculiar pupilo y haciendo unos curiosos chasquidos con la boca comenzó a calmar al adolescente.

-Sith- ¿Tanquilo Rod! ¡lo has hecho bien! ¡lo has hecho muy bien!... ahora te curaremos...

-Rod- Sith...Sith... Rod, duele... Leon, fuego, Rod!

-Sith- Ya, ya... tranquilo lo has hecho muy bien, vamos a curarte.

La turca se levanto tambaleante tratando de contener sus muecas de dolor y firme se plantó frente a donde se hallaba la anciana china que la trajo cinco años atrás. Luego de darle la espalda a su joven protegida la turca nuevamente dejo caerse de rodillas y varios soldados llegaron con camillas para llevarse a la enfermería tanto a Elnath como a Rod.

Apenas con una respiración algo agitada Anton se puso de pie y tras escupir al suelo con un gesto rudo y presuntuoso se llevó la mano derecha hacia su hombro izquierdo para calmar el dolor que le había causado los agudisimos golpes de Rod.

-Anton- Y se atreven a llamarse aspirantes a santos de oro. No son mas que unos incompetentes y estúpidos.

Todos miraban con admiración y temor al joven aspirante que destilaba por cada poro se su cuerpo arrogancia y orgullo.

-El orgullo puede ser tu perdicion, Anton. No deberias subestimar a tus compañeros no olvides que Rod solo tiene 15 años y Elnath 17. Aun sus técnicas y cosmos están imaduros pero son tan conocedores del séptimo sentido como lo eres tu.

El alto joven inglés se cruzo de brazos para encarar a su interlocutor al tiempo que se sacudía el polvo de su ahora roto traje de entrenamiento.

-Crees que ya estas listo para portar la armadura de Leo, pero aun eres inmaduro e impulsivo, y esa soberbia puede ser tu perdición, joven Anton.

-Anton- Estoy listo para portar la armadura dorada. No se que mas demostrarle a James o al patriarca Allen.

El hombre que le hablaba al futuro caballero de la quinta casa era Shiroi Ryu, el caballero dorado de la casa de libra. Se trataba de un hombre alto de nacionalidad japonesa, quien llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga trenza negro azabache y portaba un elegante kimono negro.

-Shiori- No cabe duda que James aun tiene mucho que enseñarte,joven Anton.

Anton sonreía triunfal mientras veía como sus compañeros eran llevados a la enfermería por los soldados y él aun se mantenía en pie.

-Shiori- Deberías tener cuidado con los ataque de Rod, ahora mismo debes sentir medio cuerpo adormecido. Sin mencionar que de haber seguido presionándote Elnath te pudo haber roto el brazo derecho.

Tenia razón, podía sentir un molesto hormigueo desde la mitad izquierda de la cara hasta cada dedo de las mano y los pie del mismo lado, ademas que su mano derecha punzaba molestamente por la pesada presión que la turca había ejercido minutos atrás.

-Shiori- Si fueras un poco menos orgulloso y un poco mas inteligente también irías a la enfermería a que te curen las heridas, joven león.

Anton rodó los ojos en un gesto de fastidio y de un ágil movimiento le dio la espalda al caballero de la balanza y fingiendo no tener ninguna clase de molestia se encaminó hacia la salida del coliseo.

-Anton- Me temo, Maestro Shiori, que está en un error. Por el momento los ataques de esos dos no me han hecho mayor daño. Le agradezco la lección pero aquí el único que me sermonea es el padre James.

El caballero japones, levantó una ceja ante las ultimas palabras del irreverente discípulo del caballero de capricornio, y tras un corto suspiro levanto la voz y dio autorización de comenzar con el siguiente encuentro que seria protagonizado por aspirantes a caballeros de plata.

Las horas fueron pasando lentas y dolorosas para Anton quien se retorcía incómodamente en su lecho presa de terribles calambres que recorrían cada músculo de su cuerpo. Poco a poco notó que la sangre brotaba a través de su boca y nariz producto del poderoso golpe que le había propinado su compañera turca.

-Anton- ¡Estupidos! ¡malditos sean par de bastardos!

Y presa del insoportable dolor que le calaba hasta la médula el orgullo del joven león se fue doblando por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que seguir la recomendación del caballero de libra. Poco a poco se fue escurriendo entre los pasillos y corredores hasta las inmediaciones del templo de aries, cerca de ahí se hallaba una modesta construcción que era utilizada como dispensario y como enfermería. Cada paso se hacia una travesía casi imposible para el británico que notaba cada vez su vista mas borrosa y sus nervios cada vez mas adormecidos.

Dio tres sonoros golpes con el cerrojo de la pesada puerta de madera y luego cayo al suelo totalmente entumecido. Las puertas del dispensario se abrieron dejando ver a varias personas del sexo femenino todas vestidas de blanco llegar en auxilio del joven aprendiz. Como si se tratase de un sueño sintió su cuerpo flotar por los aires hasta verse tendido en una plancha rodeado de bellas ninfas que lo examinaban atentamente y le limpiaban las heridas al compás de sus melodiosas voces. Todo era tan borroso, las imágenes, los sonidos, solamente el agudo aroma herbal de los remedios le calaba el olfato. Entre todos esos bellos rostros destacaba el de una joven con delicados y armoniosos rasgos con un par de hermosos ojos turquesa y melena color caramelo, sus ropas eran diferentes al resto de las doncellas, vestía una túnica color vino y sobre ella una especie de toga color blanco. Sus manos se movían gentilmente sobre su cuerpo limpiando cada lasceración y cerrando con maestría cada herida.

Anton no podía dejar de admirar aquel rostro, sus perfectas facciones contrastaban con la seriedad y concentración que demostraba en la curación de cada herida y en los detalles del trabajo del resto de las jóvenes, ese... "debe ser un ángel o al menos así deben de serlo si es que existen" Pensó justo antes de perder la consciencia.


	4. El ùltimo dia

Tras un largo y reparador sueño Anton desperto completamente cubierto de vendajes, en su frente descansaban apositos con penetrantes aromas herbales y cerca de su lecho se hallaban algunos frascos de caprichosas formas y colores que alvergaban curiosas sustancias. Se inccorporó de golpe y con la mano derecha se retirò los remedios que tenia en la cabeza.

-¡Espere, aun no se encuentra recuperado!

Le dijo una de las jovenes vestidas de blanco que rondaban el lugar. Mientras cargaba una gran pila de sabanas blancas.

-Anton- De ninguna manera puedo seguir en este lugar. Como ves me encuentro totalmente recuperado.

-¡Se equivoca! ¡Aun no ha terminado el tratamiento!

El joven aspirante a santo de oro ignoró completamente a la doncella mientras se retiraba el resto de fomentos y algunos vendajes que consideraba los mas estorbosos mientras abanzaba a paso firme a la salida del dispensario

-Anton - ¿Cuanto tiempo habré pasado en este lugar?

-Cinco días

Le respondió un chico de unos 16 o 17 años que también estaba cubierto de vendajes. El joven ingles miro con incredulidad al extraño que al parecer tenia la misma intensión de escapar de la enfermería.

-Soy Evan, también soy aspirante a caballero.

Anton apenas y contesto a la presentación asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y sonriendo discretamente de lado.

-Evan- Yo llevo aquí apenas una noche, pero escuche al mèdico decir que tu ya llevabas 5 días inconsciente!

Anton sintió un golpe bajo directo a su orgullo con el último comentario de su compañero de escape. Y cuando por fin se habían logrado escapar de la enfermería ambos se miraron por ultima vez notando que aun tenían algunas heridas y lesiones activas.

-Evan- Llevo 12 días peleando sin parar para poder obtener la armadura sagrada... Como tu comprenderás este no es momento para rendirme. El día de mañana pelearé con mi ultimo adversario y si logro vencerlo sere portador de una cloth.

El futuro santo de leo miró con admiración al joven aprendiz. Era muy cierto que portar una armadura dorada era cosa del destino, por ser bendecido desde nacimiento con grandes habilidades innatas. Caso distinto para los caballeros de plata y bronce. Ellos habían nacido como seres humanos ordinarios que debían someterse a inhumanos entrenamientos durante años y además luchar contra otros aspirantes por el derecho de portar un cloth. Eso, era mas que suficiente para ganarse el respeto de Anton quien era un apasionado del combate justo y del honor.

-Anton- Estaré mañana en tu combate, Evan. Sera un honor compartir filas con un guerrero como tu.

Y ambos se despidieron con un sincero apretón de manos.

Al día siguiente cada habitante del santuario de Athena se encontraba presente en el coliseo. Era un gran acontecimiento ya que un nuevo santo serìa nombrado para honor y gloria de la diosa. Y aunque era el nombramiento de un caballero de bajo rango se trataba de una gran ocasión ya que seria la primera vez que la diosa Athena entregaría personalmente una cloth.

En las gradas inferiores se encontraban los candidatos a caballeros, de un lado Evan, quien se encontraba en compañía de un par de santos de bronce y del otro lado una esbelta guerrera que portaba una mascara, acompañada de dos santas plateadas que no portaban sus armaduras en ese instante.

En la parte superior y central se encontraba un elegante palco donde destacaba un trono dorado donde se encontraba sentada Athena rodeada de sus saitias y una que otra doncella que no portaba armadura y también se encontraba el gran patriarca Allen vistiendo toda su indumentaria acompañado del sacerdote James quien vestía su negra sotana sobre la cual brillaba un crucifijo dorado.

En el resto del lugar se situaban el resto de aspirantes a caballeros y uno que otro santo consumado que no portaba su armadura. Entre ellos Anton se había situado en un lugar donde podía tener una vista mas o menos decente para apreciar el combate.

-Patriarca Allen- Evan y Tania... han entrenado por seis años en este santuario, y durante las ultimas dos semanas han librado combates en la que han resultado vencedores, cada uno de ustedes ha derrotado a 14 contrincantes, y cada uno de ustedes ha demostrado fuerza, habilidad, estrategia y sobre todo honor.

Los presentes que abarrotaban el coliseo respondieron a las palabras del pontífice con un sonoro grito de alegría mientras levantaban el puño al unísono. Evan y Tania sentían erizarse cada vello de su cuerpo al escuchar las cientos de almas clamando por tan glorioso momento.

-Patriarca Allen- Hoy el vencedor del combate se unirá a la elite del ejercito de Athena y de la propia mano de nuestra diosa, recibirá el ropaje sagrado que desde la era del mito ha protegido los cuerpos de nuestros nobles guerreros. ¡Hoy! ¡Uno de ustedes se convertirá en caballero!.

Dijo el hombre de la mascara mientras señalaba con su mano la brillante caja de pandora que se exhibía justo a los pies de la joven diosa Athena.

Tras el sonoro grito de los presentes todos admiraban con admiración y curiosidad a la gran diosa, quien tenia su primera aparición publica. Evan mirò hacia el palco justo hacia la ansiada caja de pandora que albergaba su tan soñada armadura, pero poco a poco sus ojos siguieron la grácil silueta enmarcada en un volátil e inmaculado vestido blanco. Se trataba de la visión mas bella que había visto en toda su existencia. Athena era realmente una diosa del olimpo caminando entre los mortales. Su pálida piel brillaba perfecta bajo el sol de la mañana, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban mas que cualquier estrella del firmamento y su sedosa cabellera era mas brillante y gloriosa que todas las banderas de las naciones conocidas. Un vuelco se apodero del joven corazón de Evan e inmediatamente sintió que su vida ya no le pertenecía, sentía que toda su existencia tenia solo un centro y una devoción, y era esa joven que lo miraba desde el palco mas alto del coliseo.

Tras la seña de aprobación del patriarca el combate por el rango de caballero comenzó.

La primera en atacar fue Tania, que con una agilidad felina se lanzo contra el joven de cabello castaño acertándole una lluvia de patadas que cubrían cada centímetro de la anatomía del español. Los espectadores gritaban emocionados ante la supremacía de la enmascarada y sus silenciosas mentoras la miraban con brazos cruzados. Junto a los jóvenes santos de bronce un hombre de unos 25 años de cabellos castaños se unió al grupo de espectadores.

Tania dio una espectacular pirueta en el aire para caer en picada en dirección de Evan y acertarle un golpe cargado de relámpagos. De puro milagro el joven español alcanzo a rodar una par de vueltas evitando el poderoso impacto de la noruega. Tania daba pequeños saltitos de un lado a otro mientras relajaba sus articulaciones preparándose para efectuar su siguiente ataque. La amazona era realmente hábil, contaba con una fuerza muy destacable y de una velocidad increíble, no en vano era la discípula predilecta de las mas famosas amazonas plateadas del santuario. Además que a pesar de ser la única mujer que se debatía por la sagrada armadura había vencido con relativa facilidad a sus 14 adversarios.

-Evan! no te rindas!

-No solo te centres en esquivarla, debes atacarla también!

El joven español apenas y podía evitar los relampagueantes golpes de la pelirroja, que atacaba con singular precisión y agresividad, como si las técnicas de sus mentoras se fusionaran para dar a luz a una guerrera perfecta. En uno de esos rápidos movimientos el puño de Tania alcanzò el rostro de Evan haciéndolo girar sobre su eje unas cuatro veces antes de caer en el suelo panza arriba.

El grito atronador de la audiencia casi hace ensordecer a Anton que miraba serio y de brazos cruzados el combate.

-Esta acabado, ¡Tania es temible!

-Anton- En verdad ese golpe fue muy efectivo... pero no subestimen a ese tipo.

Evan se levantó tambaleante con la nariz y boca sangrando a chorros, para sorpresa de la pelirroja y para la algarabía del público.

Tania continuo atacando ahora con una variada combinación de patadas y rodillazos siendo contraatacada muy de vez en cuando por el español atinando muy escasos golpes en el cuerpo de la enmascarada, causándole muy poco daño. Una vez desesperada de no terminar el combate Tania acertó un nuevo golpe definitivo en medio del pecho de Evan quien esta vez no cayo al piso sino a penas y quedó arrodillado sujetándose el sitio del terrible golpe que le había dado la noruega.

-Tania- ¡Muchacho! ¡has recibido dos de mis golpes mas fuertes y sin embargo todavía te pones de pie!¡Estas malherido, mas te valdría rendirte!. Eres fuerte y valiente y no deseo matarte.

-Evan- ¡Tania, no contengas tus ataques, lánzame todos tus golpes y yo me seguiré levantando! ¡aunque mis huesos se rompan, aunque mi sangre se acabe yo me seguiré levantando y no descansaré hasta poder atacarte de forma efectiva!

La expresión de asombro de la pelirroja quedo cubierta por la inexpresiva careta metálica que cubría su rostro. sin embargo tomó las palabras del español como un reto y nuevamente se lanzó contra su adversario sin una pizca de piedad. cargando de energía sus puños y piernas para atacar nuevamente con un golpe mortal.

-Tania- ¡Sera un honor conseguir mi armadura derramando la sangre de un verdadero guerrero!

Justo una milésima de segundo antes de que Tania nuevamente golpeara el rostro de Evan este alcanzo a darle un golpe cargado de energía justo en medio del abdomen de la amazona haciéndola abortar su ataque. Tras derrapar algunos metros abrazando su propio cuerpo Tania notò que el coliseo había quedado en silencio.

-¡Eso es Evan! ¡recuerda tus propósitos, tu entrenamiento!

El joven que se había unido a sus compañeros de bronce gritaba una y otra vez la misma frase con la esperanza de que su joven amigo lo escuchara y tomara ese ultimo respiro de voluntad que lo hiciera atacar a Tania y tal vez con un milagro poner el combate parejo.

-Evan! da gloria a la tierra, da gloria a Athena!

El chico castaño echo una ultima mirada hacia el palco donde pudo distinguir la mirada llena de preocupación de la joven diosa. De repente sintió como si todo el dolor abandonara su cuerpo, como si su energía regresase de golpe. Su alma se había rendido al deseo de proteger y dar gloria a Athena que lo miraba desde lo alto. Dio un profundo respiro y miro como la pelirroja noruega elevaba sus brazos juntando toda su energía cósmica a nivel de su pecho.

-Evan- No... no puedo rendirme... Athena...

Y tras concentrar toda su energía recordó las numerosas tardes de inhumano entrenamiento bajo la estricta mirada de Jason, que mas que un mentor era para Evan una especie de hermano mayor y modelo a seguir.

-Evan- No... no importa cuantas veces caiga. Estaré derrotado el dia que no me levante a luchar una vez mas!

Dijo para si mismo mientras trazaba con sus manos las quince estrellas de la constelación de pegaso mientras el coliseo se estremecía ante el poder de ambos guerreros.

-¡Es increíble! ambos están invocando el poder de pegaso!

-Si hacen chocar sus poderes podrían matarse

Athena se levanto de su asiento visiblemente intrigada de lo que acontecia en la arena. Las amazonas de plata abandonaron su pose de brazos cruzados luciendo una expresión de preocupación obvia en su lenguaje corporal. En cambio Jason el joven que acompañaba al santo de Unicornio y de león menor sonreía emocionado ante la escena que se desarrollaba a varios metros de distancia.

-Evan- Meteoro de pegaso!

-Tania- Trueno estelar!

Ambos combatientes acertaron el golpe contra el otro explotando en una blanca y cegadora luz que hizo cerrar los ojos de todos los presentes sin saber cual había sido el resultado del combate.

Poco a poco la luz se fue disipando dejando ver una silueta que se mantenía en pie y la otra que permanecía arrodillada a algunos metros de la primera. Cuando la vista se aclaro para todos los presentes notaron que quien permanecía de pie era Tania y la figura arrodillada pertenecía a Evan.

Mucho les sorprendió ver a la pelirroja caminar lentamente hasta Evan para tenderle la mano y ayudarle a ponerse en pie. El coliseo estaba tan silencioso que se podría escuchar el caer de un alfiler en el piso. Evan se puso de pie con la ayuda de Tania quien después en un rápido y decidido movimiento levanto en lo mas alto el puño de Evan declarándolo vencedor del combate ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes. Pocos segundos después la pelirroja soltó la muñeca de su contrincante para caer arrodillada en el piso y después pecho tierra levantando una gran nube de polvo ante la confundida e incrédula mirada de todo el coliseo.

Un atronador grito de emoción hizo simbrar a todo el coliseo, solo siendo callado cuando Athena bajo por las escalinatas acompañada de su sequito de Santias y doncellas para colocarse a nivel del vencedor del combate.

Evan levantò en brazos a la inconsciente Tania quien rápidamente fue cargada por las Santias y llevada a la enfermería. Anton sonreía de lado satisfecho ante el combate que había presenciado cuando de repente su corazón dio un salto en medio de su pecho. Una de las doncellas del sequito de la diosa, su rostro blanco y perfecto con el cabello dorado brillando bajo el sol... Era ella... el ángel que había curado sus heridas con destreza y dedicación. No podía equivocarse, era real y estaba frente a el.

-Allen- ¿Juras portar la sagrada armadura para proteger la paz y la justicia y nunca por intereses personales?

El nuevo santo de pegaso permanecia arrodillado con el puño derecho a nivel del corazón a los pies de Athena en una escena digna de una obra de arte.

-Evan- Lo juro

-Allen- ¿Juras proteger la vida humana de la amenaza de otros mundos por honor y gloria de la presente diosa Athena?

-Evan- ¡Lo juro, por mi Honor! ¡Diosa Athena!

Athena- De pie... Evan, Caballero de Pegaso

El coliseo grito al unisono lleno de jubilo ante la escena, ese seria el ultimo día antes de que se desatara una batalla de fuego y acero.


	5. La visita

Al dia siguiente el tema de conversación era el espectacular combate que había librado el dia anterior, el nacimiento del nuevo caballero de pegaso, el ambiente era tan alegre que no se notaba que el nombramiento de nuevos santos y la presencia corpórea de Athena eran señales inequívocas de la cercanía de una guerra santa.

Anton ya estaba en pie desde temprano, tan silencioso y meditabundo como siempre. Para sorpresa de su mentor ya había hecho su calentamiento habitual en la arena del coliseo y se disponía a tomar algo de alimento que había en la bodega de la sacristía de la iglesia donde vivía en compañía del padre James. Mientras colocaba una manzana en uno de sus bolsillos Anton dio un ultimo vistazo a su aspecto en un diminuto espejo que colgaba en uno de los muros cercanos a la bodega.

-James- Un buen combate el de ayer, no es asi Anton.

-Anton- Un tipo valiente, y sobre todo muy resistente

-James- La voluntad de levantarse una y otra vez supero la fuerza y agresividad de Tania quien cayo vencida al primer golpe definitivo de Evan. Espero que hayas aprendido tu también de ese combate, joven Anton.

El joven de cabellos azules miró con cierto aire molesto al sacerdote que colgaba su estola en una de las perchas cercanas a la diminuta mesa de la sacristía.

-Anton- Maestro... ¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo estaré listo? Me ha dicho usted que he sido predestinado desde el nacimiento, he entrenado siguiendo sus estrictas instrucciones, he hecho todo para lograr complacerle y después de 5 años aun no me han permitido acceder a la armadura dorada.

-James- Aun te falta madurar joven león. La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes, sin embargo practicarla te vendrá muy bien como entrenamiento.

El aspirante a santo dorado bufo frustrado ante el comentario de su maestro. Fastidiado llevó ambas manos detrás de su nuca y se recargó en uno de los muros.

-James- Acompáñame, haremos una visita al santuario.

El caballero de capricornio pidió a su pupilo cargar un par de cajas que tenia en el suelo de la sacristía y se dirigieron rumbo a las doce casas en medio de un incomodo silencio. Justo cuando se acercaban a las escalinatas del templo de Aries el sacerdote pidió a su alumno seguirlo por un camino diferente al de los doce templos pero para Anton le era increíblemente familiar.

-James- Antes de pasar a ver a Athena, vamos a dejar estas donaciones que la gente del pueblo ha hecho para el dispensario. Si bien el recinto tiene suficientes recursos las medicinas y materiales de curación nunca son suficientes para un ejèrcito.

El aspirante a santo de oro siguió a su maestro hacia la gran puerta de madera esperando que el sacerdote tocara el cerrojo, cuando notó que James saludaba a alguien que al parecer se iba acercando al dispensario.

-James- ¡Arya! ¡Que agradable sorpresa hija mía!

-Arya- ¡Padre!

Se trataba de la joven que había visto en el séquito de doncellas que acompañaba a Athena el día anterior. Ese día vestía con una elegante túnica azul añil con un cinturón cuajado de gemas verdes. Además que su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño alto y en una de sus manos portaba una canasta repleta de comida. La chica iba acompañada de un par de guardias quienes cargaban un par de cajas de madera.

-Arya- ¿Padre, hoy visitará al Patriarca y a la señorita Sendai?

-James- Asi es, Arya. Tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con ambos. Dime ¿Qué haces tu sola en este sitio? Allen no estará muy de acuerdo en que tomes este tipo de paseos.

Anton escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre su maestro y la dama de compañía de la diosa.

-Arya- Lo se, padre. Le ruego no le diga a nadie, es solo que... traje estas cosas al dispensario y una canasta de comida para Argenis, desde que volvió de Alejandría lo veo muy poco...

La chica agachó su mirada en un gesto de tristeza y nostalgia.

-James- Esta bien, esta bien, hija mía. No le diré nada a Allen. Dejemos estas cosas de una vez por todas con Argenis y acompáñanos hasta el palacio del patriarca.

La joven sonrió aliviada ante la respuesta del sacerdote y Con una sonrisa tocó tres veces con el pesado cerrojo metálico del dispensario.

Las puertas se abrieron lenta y pesadamente al ser empujadas por una joven vestida de blanco que recibió con una sonrisa a los visitantes.

-Padre James, Señorita Arya... El maestro Argenis no se encuentra... pero estará muy complacido con todas estas donaciones.

Anton acomodó las pesadas cajas donde la doncella de blanco le indicó al joven aprendiz. Hacia tiempo había escuchado que el hijo del Patriarca Allen había sido nombrado caballero dorado hace cinco años, el mismo tiempo en el que tanto Elnath, Rod y el mismo Anton habían sido reclutados para convertirse en caballeros. Sin embargo del caballero Argenis se hablaban muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Destacando su renuencia a portar la sagrada Cloth y su capricho de partir a Alejandría una vez satisfecho el deseo del Patriarca Allen de entregarle la armadura a su vástago.

Aun que Anton jamás había visto a Argenis en persona sentía una gran antipatía hacia el hijo del sumo pontífice. Le era totalmente incomprensible y estúpido abandonar su rango para partir a ¿quien sabe donde? y huir de la responsabilidad que representa el rango de caballero de oro. Desde el punto de vista de Anton, Argenis no era mas que un niño rico y mimado que siempre seria opacado por la sombra de su padre, por lo que dudaba del poder de Argenis y de su derecho a portar una armadura dorada. Y por si fuera poco no podía controlar el enojo y envidia que sentía al ver a la hermosa Arya tan interesada en volver a ver al famoso Argenis.

Los guardias seguían como perros falderos a la dama del vestido azul, lo que le hacia pensar a Anton que Arya no era solamente una simple dama de compañía. James intercambiaba algunas cordiales frases con el resto de damas que atendían la enfermería cuando Arya se acercò al futuro santo de leo.

-Arya- La guerra se acerca, y debemos estar preparados. Todos lo que no sabemos pelear también debemos ayudar desde nuestra trinchera.

El joven león miraba con admiración el rostro de la rubia que le sonreía amablemente.

-Arya- Disculpa mis modales. Soy Arya...

-Anton- Yo soy Anton... aprendiz del padre James...

-Arya- Y futuro caballero de Leo. Ya te había conocido, Anton. Pero probablemente no te acuerdes de mi.

El joven inglés negó con la cabeza algo nervioso por las palabras de la elegante dama.

-Anton- ¡De ninguna manera me olvidaría de alguien como usted!¡de hecho le estoy profundamente agradecido!

-Arya- ¿Agradecido?

-Anton- Por haber curado mis heridas hace algunos días...

-Arya- Ya veo, pero debes de saber que...

En ese instante el sacerdote y caballero de capricornio interrumpió la breve conversación entre ambos jóvenes.

-James- Al parecer ya se conocieron! Lamento mis modales Arya, pero tal y como Allen algunas veces pierdo la cabeza cuando hablamos sobre Argenis.

-Arya- No se apure, padre.

-James- Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo. Arya, Anton y yo te llevaremos hacia el palacio, será mucho mas rápido a que regreses con los guardias.

-Arya- muchas gracias, padre.

Tan pronto como estuvieron al pie del primer escalón que conduce a la casa de Aries, Anton tomo con gran delicadeza en brazos a Arya y junto al caballero de capricornio emprendieron la subida a una velocidad impresionante. Tan pronto llegaron a los aposentos del pontífice fueron conducidos por varias doncellas hasta el gran salón principal, donde Erika de caballo menor hacia guardia frente a una puerta que seguramente conducía hacia los aposentos de Athena.

Mucho le sorprendió a Anton encontrar a ambos lados del trono del patriarca las cajas de pandora de las sagradas armaduras de Leo y Escorpio.

-Erika- Por favor esperen un momento, el gran Patriarca y Athena les atenderán en unos minutos.

La Saitia de caballo menor miró hacia donde se hallaba Arya y prosiguió.

-Erika- Señorita Arya, hágame el favor de seguirme.

Arya caminó hacia donde se encontraba Erika cuando nuevamente la gran puerta del salón retumbo. Se trataba de Sith de Cáncer quien llegò totalmente ataviado de su armadura dorada, seguido del encorvado y extraño chico pelirrojo que era su protegido.

Sith de Cancer era un hombre muy alto de alrededor 2 metros, de nacionalidad italiana, aspecto rudo con su piel bronceada y peculiar cabello plateado. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban intimidantes como los de una serpiente. Cuando no llevaba su armadura portaba una extraña vestimenta que constaba de diferentes pieles de animales. Los rumores eran muchos sobre el santo de la cuarta casa, unos decían que era un asesino reivindicado y otros decían que nunca había dejado de ser el mismo siniestro criminal. Ahora todos reforzaban la idea de que Sith de Cáncer era un completo demente al traer al santuario a un niño feral que había encontrado en medio de la jungla polinesia, y lo mas descabellado del asunto es que lo había traído para convertirlo en santo de oro.

Los santos dorados de Cancer y Capricornio se posaron un tanto mas cerca del trono justo por debajo de los escalones que conducían hacia los aposentos de la diosa y justo detrás de ellos se encontraban los aprendices.

Antes de que Arya lograra atravesar la puerta que conducia a los aposentos de Athena, El patriarca Allen se hizo presente junto a Sendai, la mismísima diosa Athena. Arya se limito a colocarse detrás de su ama al mismo nivel que Erika de caballo menor. Tomando lugar a su izquierda cuando la diosa ocupo el trono. El patriarca Allen hablo por primera vez hacia los presentes.

-Patriarca- Los he reunido aquí por una situación extraordinaria. James de Capricornio, Sith de Cancer...

Ambos caballeros dorados se arrodillaron ante la diosa y el patriarca, haciendo lo Mismo Anton mientras Rod permanecia en su clásica posición acuclillada.

Hemos descubierto indicios del despertar del dios Ares, multiples poblaciones de china y Mongolia han sido arrasadas por una lluvia de fuego, sin dejar a un solo habitante con vida.

Ambos caballeros de oro levantaro el rostro contrariados por la noticia.

-Patriarca- Yuang Ming y Tung Fa ya han partido a China para proteger a su pueblo. Además han llevado con ellos a Elnath quien de forma extraordinaria y por petición de los caballeros de gèminis se le ha concedido portar su cloth sagrada para enviarla a una misión especial.

Anton no creía lo que escuchaba. Elnath había sido promovida a santo de oro por petición extrema de los ancianos de gèminis. Eso significaba que la situación era tensa y el santuario seria amenazado pronto. Y ¿Qué mejor momento que este? Casi la mitad de los santos de oro eran novatos o como en caso de géminis eran ancianos. O eran un total misterio como el caso de Piscis de quien no se sabia siquiera si existía alguien que portase la armadura ni quien pudiese heredarla.

-Patriarca Allen- Estamos en crisis... nuestro ejercito aun no se encuentra completo, y la orden dorada no es la excepción. Las estrellas predecían el despertar de Ares dentro de diez años, pero algo ha alterado el orden natural... Sith, James. Los he llamado para combatir estaguerra como caballeros de orol

Capricornio y cáncer continuaban serios y atentos ante las palabras del sumo pontífice. Hasta que el sacerdote cristiano decidió tomar la palabra.

-James- Pongo mi espada a tu servicio Diosa Athena, te entrego mi vida y mi lealtad en esta guerra y como prueba te doy mi mayor orgullo.

Se puso de pie y señaló con su mano derecha al arrodillado Anton quien solemne y silencioso cotinuaba manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

-Sith- ¡Pongo a tus pies diosa Athena los espíritus de la tierra!¡con tu bendición guiaré a todo aquel profane la paz hasta la colina de los muertos! ¡Te ofrezco también mi mas grande orgullo! ¡el hombre y la bestia, el espíritu de la naturaleza en su forma mas inocente: Rod, el hijo de la tierra que lucharà para tu victoria!

El joven pelirrojo solo se mantenía apoyado en sus nudillos mirando fijamente a la diosa. Athena se levanto de su asiento y con su báculo sagrado toco ambas cajas de pandora que se abrieron instantáneamente develando las sagradas armaduras de Leo y Escorpio brillando imponentes ante sus legítimos portadores.

"CLAP,CLAP,CLAP"

El sonido de tres palmadas hicieron saltar a todos los presentes. Un hombre alto de piel pálida y cabello negro camino lentamente por la roja alfombra del gran salón acercándose a la solemne escena.

-¡Que conmovedor!..Querida Athena...

El hombre vestía una sedosa túnica negra adornada con hombreras doradas y un cinturón cuajado en gemas sonrio cínicamente a la diosa que sostenía firmemente el báculo de la victoria.

-Una bella ceremonia para un vulgar mendigo y un salvaje... no cabe duda que tu ejercito tiene elementos por demás peculiares...

-Athena- Hades, ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?

Los guerreros dorados incluyendo al santo de capricornio en un par de segundos fueron cubiertos por sus ropajes sagrados, dando a la diosa Athena una guardia de cuatro caballeros de oro y el gran patriarca.

-Hades- ¡Cuanta agresividad! No es necesario todo ese drama, querida sobrina... solo he venido a hacerte una visita amistosa...

Los caballeros dorados rápidamente tomaron sus posiciones de ataque alrededor del siniestro dios del inframudo. Anton hacia crecer las llamas en sus puños, mientras el brazo derecho de James de Capricornio brillaba intensamente cual si se tratase de una afilada espada, Sith emanaba un aura fantasmal y Rod de Escorpio recitaba entre susurros su propio nombre una y otra vez en un cantico siniestro que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

-Allen- ¿Acaso has venido a amenazarnos, dios del inframundo?

-Hades- Se equivoca "su excelencia" estoy aquí para ofrecerle un trato a Athena...


	6. Sansòn y Dalila

El dios del inframundo sonreía cínicamente mientras caminaba elegantemente entre los cuatro caballeros de oro. Sus facciones eran finas y armoniosas, se trataba de un hombre sumamente apuesto sin embargo sus angulosos rasgos y sus expresiones frías irradiaban imponencia y terror.

Los cuatro caballeros dorados estaban petrificados, Hades los había paralizado tan solo con su aura.

-Hades- Querida Athena, estos son tus santos de oro! ¡ni siquiera pueden librarse de mi parálisis! ¡y piensas enfrentarlos contra los 4 batallones de Ares! ¡no durarían ni un minuto!

El dios del inframundo dejaba a su paso una especie de humo negro que irradiaba un extraño olor mineral al tiempo que dejó de caminar como un ser humano y comenzó a flotar como un espíritu incorpóreo. De repente se había materializado a la derecha de Athena tomando delicadamente la mano de la diosa.

-Hades- ¡Pobre Athena! ¡ni siquiera sabes con lo que te enfrentas!¿no es verdad? Además se muy bien que tu ejercito aun no esta completo...

-Patriarca Allen- ¿Hades que es lo que pretendes?

El dios del inframundo alzo su mano a la altura del rostro del patriarca derribándolo en el acto y quebrando todas las lozas que rodeaban el cuerpo del pontífice.

-Hades- ¡Querida sobrina, deberías enseñarle a tu perro a callar cuando los amos están hablando!

-James- ¡Allen!

Sith de cáncer y Rod de Escorpio respiraban pesadamente presas de la parálisis, estaban visiblemente desesperados de no poder mover siquiera un músculo. Anton en cambio comenzaba a calmarse y se concentró en escuchar la conversación entre los dioses. Estaba seguro de poder librarse de aquella prisión invisible pero debía ser mas inteligente y contraatacar solo en caso necesario.

-Hades- Ares tiene un gran ejército, Athena, casi tan grandioso como mis 108 espectros... ¿Has escuchado sobre el ejercito de Ares? Permíteme explicarte...

El dios del inframundo sonreía cínica y sensualmente mientras sus palabras bailaban en el aire con su grave y masculina voz.

-Hades- el batallón Fuego: el ejercito de las bestias... escuché que tiene dragones y minotauros... El Batallon Flama, el ejercito de traidores... creo que todos podemos llevarnos grandes sorpresas con esos guerreros, cualquiera podría estar entre sus filas. El batallón Miedo: el ejercito de las brujas... su poder es inigualable y muy diferente a la de los guerreros promedio ya que usan la magia y no el cosmos... y por último, el Batallón de la destrucción: El ejercito de los héroes, héroes de la época del mito y leyenda que han sido corrompidos por el poder de Ares, los legendarios Berserkers.

El rey del inframundo había tomado asiento en el trono de Athena mientras daba su explicación sobre el enemigo que enfrentaría la diosa.

-Athena- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hades?

-Hades- Como te decía, vine personalmente a proponerte un trato... una tregua...

Se puso de pie nuevamente y tras convertirse en humo negro de pronto se materializo frente a Athena.

-Hades- Ares quiere apoderarse de la tierra y eso a mi tampoco me conviene... aunque tu y yo hemos peleado desde la era del mito me es mas odioso que Ares se apodere de este mundo.

Athena seguía con la mirada al siniestro dios del inframundo que sonreía mientras flotaba alrededor de ella examinándola con detenimiento.

-Hades- Podria ser un aliado para ti en esta batalla...puedo poner a tu disposición a mis 108 masei ¡y juntos aplastar a Ares!

Athena entrecerrò sus ojos desconfiada de la supuesta "alianza".

-Athena- Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

El dios del inframundo rio divertido ante la agudeza de su bella sobrina mientras examinaba el mango de su grandiosa espada.

-Hades- Si aceptas mi trato, seremos aliados en esta guerra, pero al terminar volveremos a ser enemigos como antes...

-Allen- No, Athena... ¡no confié en Hades!¡Eso que dice no puede ser todo el trato!

-Hades-¡Vaya!¡Parece que su excelencia es bastante listo! Efectivamente poner a mi ejercito a pelear esta guerra tiene un precio... una nimiedad comparada a que muchos de mis amados espectros saldrán heridos o hasta muertos...

-Athena- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Hades- A un Hombre... quiero al hombre con el alma mas pura del planeta.

Allen y Athena abrieron los ojos como platos ante la petición del rey del inframundo.

-Athena- ¿Para que quieres a un hombre de alma pura? ¿Acaso?..

-Hades- A diferencia de ti querida sobrina que te gusta reencarnar en cuerpo y alma yo prefiero mantener mi cuerpo a salvo en los campos Elíseos y como no hay una familia del linaje adecuado para tener un huésped a mi altura como lo hace Poseidón la posesión de un cuerpo humano se torna para mi un poco mas... compleja...

-Athena- ¡De ninguna manera lo permitiré!

El gran patriarca se fue poniendo de pie poco a poco al tiempo que se despojaba de la máscara que había quedado totalmente destrozada a causa del golpe que le había dado el dios.

-Hades- De alguna manera... el humano del alma mas pura de cada era esta sellado a mi posesión, ¡y tu tienes que ver con ese sello! ¡Retira el sello y tendrás el ejercito de espectros para pelear contra Ares!

-Athena- ¿Y cuando la guerra acabe? ¿Crees que dejaré que poseas a un ser humano inocente y te sirvas de él para cubrir este mundo de obscuridad?

-Hades- Esa es la oferta, querida sobrina... no es necesario que respondas en este instante. Soy paciente. Estoy seguro que cuando conozcas al ejercito de Ares vendrás a mi con la cola entre las patas para entregarme lo que te he pedido en bandeja de plata.

Y con estas últimas palabras el dios del inframundo se esfumo en el aire como se disuelve el humo negro. Una vez libres de la presencia de aquel intruso los caballeros dorados cayeron arrodillados exhaustos, el aura de Hades no solo los había paralizado, también los había debilitado bastante. El raro aroma mineral se había ido junto a la presencia del rey del inframundo dejando fuera de dudas la ausencia del intruso.

Rod de escorpio gruñía como un animal salvaje mientras su mentor hacia chasquidos y sonidos parecidos a un arrullo para calmar a su protegido.

-Allen- Athena... si Hades planea posesionarse de un mortal es porque planea hacer la guerra contra nosotros también...

-Athena- Lo se... Sin embargo, Hades tiene razón, nuestro ejercito esta incompleto. No sabemos nada de los caballeros de Aries y Piscis... además que la orden de plata y bronce también se encuentran con filas incompletas o sus portadores son demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos...

-Anton- Athena... por favor confié en nosotros

Todos los presentes giraron el rostro hacia el recién nombrado santo de Leo.

-Anton- Es verdad, Athena... somos jóvenes, no tenemos experiencia, pero tenemos lo mas importante: Valor y lealtad hacia ti y hacia la tierra. Tan solo mire a Rod...

El caballero de escorpio poco a poco se iba tranquilizando con las palabras de su mentor, haciendo su respiración mas lenta y armoniosa.

-Anton- Cuando lo conocí lo creí incapaz de ser un caballero de oro por haber vivido como un salvaje en esa selva por tantos años. Pero cuando apareció Hades y al igual que todos nosotros trató de protegerte estoy totalmente convencido de su valor... y en cuanto a su poder no tengo ninguna duda, Rod y Elnath son formidables, dignos aprendices de sus mentores. Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ti, Athena...

El joven león se arrodillo nuevamente ante su diosa, arrancándole una leve sonrisa a esta ultima.

-Athena- Te lo agradezco, Anton...

La diosa colocó a Nike en su mano derecha y bajó los escalones del salón para quedar al mismo nivel de sus caballeros. Rod de escorpio se separó bruscamente del santo de Cáncer y se posó en cuclillas frente a Athena y ella se acuclillo para estar a la misma altura que el pelirrojo.

-Athena- Gracias, Caballero Rod de Escorpio... me encuentro bien.

Nuevamente Sendai se puso en pie y planto firme su báculo de victoria en las lozas de mármol haciendo un fino y potente sonido.

-Athena- ¡Allen!

El gran patriarca miraba fijamente a Sendai quien parecía otra Athena, su juvenil rostro ya no irradiaba la ternura e inocencia de toda la vida, ahora estaba rodeada de un aura de valentía y decisión.

-Athena- ¡Debemos reunir nuestro ejercito!¡Convoca a toda la orden ateniense, busca a los santos de oro y plata faltantes!

-Allen- Los caballeros de géminis han partido a China y han enviado a Elnath en busca del caballero de Piscis... Enviarè un grupo de reconocimiento a Jamir, donde están los alquimistas... ellos deben tener la clave para encontrar al santo de Aries...

-Athena- ¡Debemos estar preparados, cada caballero, cada amazona, cada soldado debe saber que la guerra santa ha iniciado! ¡No permitiré que Ares se salga con la suya!... ¡tenemos que ganar esta batalla a como de lugar!...

Los cuatro santos de oro se arrodillaron a los pies de la diosa y salieron del salón con el fin de reunir a los santos restantes, se trataba de una emergencia, tendrían que nombrar al mayor numero de caballeros para preparar la batalla y estar atentos ante cualquier posible ataque al santuario.

Aria continuaba junto a Erika de caballo menor observando la escena desde el fondo. Una vez que los santos de oro abandonaron la estancia la joven rubia corrió hacia donde se encontraba su padre preocupada de que hubiese resultado herido por el golpe que le había dado Hades.

-Arya- Padre... ¿esta bien?

-Allen- ¿Dónde carajos esta Argenis? ¡Estoy harto de su actitud!

El pontífice se liberó del abrazo de su hija con un movimiento tosco y al igual que los caballeros dorados salió rápidamente del salón rumbo hacia las doce casas.

-Arya- Pero padre...

Mientras los caballeros de oro bajaban las escalinatas rumbo al tempo de piscis una enorme explosión se escuchó en las cercanías. Una imponente y negra columna de humo se alzaba a la distancia mas o menos a la altura del coliseo.

Anton se lanzo a toda velocidad al origen del desastre encontrando a varias personas tendidas e inconscientes por el piso además de varios muros totalmente destrozados. Tras cruzar el umbral de la arena Encontró al recién nombrado santo de Pegaso completamente bañado en sangre arrodillado en la arena, y no solo él también se encontraba Kadir de Unicornio y Lui de León menor en las mismas condiciones, frente a ellos un gigante de alrededor de 2.5 metros de altura cubierto con una armadura gris con vivos en plata, y una ondeante capa color azul añil se extendía tras su espalda además de una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

-Anton- ¡Evan!¿Que rayos sucedió aquí?

-Evan- Estábamos observando el entrenamiento de los soldados cuando de pronto este sujeto cayo del cielo y voló la mitad del coliseo con solo un puñetazo.

El joven santo de oro miró enfurecido al intruso quien tenia los ojos completamente en blanco y su piel irradiaba un brillo verdoso muy extraño. El cosmos de aquel gigante era imponente, Anton jamás había sentido semejante monstruosidad en toda su existencia.

-Evan- A un lado Anton... esta es nuestra lucha. No por que seamos simples caballeros de bronce tienes el derecho a subestimarnos.

El joven Pegaso se puso nuevamente en pie y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó su ataque en contra del gigante que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Evan- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Los golpes a la velocidad del sonido cayeron sobre el Gigante como una lluvia de estrellas destellando luces blancas y azuladas sobre la superficie del cuerpo del intruso sin embargo no causaban ningún tipo de daño al gigante.

-Héctor- ¡Galope de unicornio!

La lluvia de patadas que el santo de bronce le propinaba al intruso eran completamente inútiles, así que ignorando la petición de Evan Anton se abalanzó contra el invasor elevando de lleno su cosmos.

-Anton-¡Garras llameantes de León!

El impacto del golpe de Anton hizo derrapar varios metros al enemigo, sin embargo al parecer tampoco le había hecho mayor daño.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

La estridente y aguda risa de una mujer erizó los cabellos del joven caballero dorado, sacándolo de sus casillas.

-Parece que los caballeros dorados no son tan inútiles como los de plata y bronce...

Se trataba de una mujer que avanzaba detrás del gigante. Era una chica bastante joven y de una exuberante belleza, sus ojos violeta y su piel de porcelana brillaban con insolencia enmarcados de una abundante cabellera negra. Sus pronunciadas curvas se mostraban de forma vulgar en un ajustado vestido rojo cuyos escotes no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

El gigante contraatacó al caballero de Leo dándole un tremendo golpe en el abdomen que hizo escupir sangre y saliva al joven Anton.

-Que lástima... es un chico muy apuesto...

La de rojo se acercó mas a Anton que yacía en el piso retorciéndose de dolor al tiempo que la mujer admiraba las viriles y atractivas facciones del caballero dorado. Mientras pasaba esto James de Capricornio, Shirori de Libra se habían hecho presentes posándose amenazantes en las primeras gradas que rodean la arena.

-¡Mas caballeros dorados! ¡esto se va a poner interesante!...

La mujer giró levemente sobre su eje para observar a los recién llegados.

-Sansón... ¡Mátalos a todos!

El Gigante soltó un ensordecedor grito tras la orden de la mujer y completamente enloquecido comenzó a tratar de aplastar a Anton a punta de pisotones, que apenas y lograba esquivar el joven leo rodando sobre la arena

-Shiori- ¡James! ¿escuchaste? ¡Esa mujer dijo Sansón!... ¿Acaso se trata del héroe que menciona tu santa biblia?

-James- ¡Increíble!... ¡pero todo parece indicar que se trata de él!... ¡entonces ella es... Dalila!... En el relato bíblico en el libro de Jueces (Jueces 14,19)Sansón poseía fuerza extraordinaria para combatir contra sus enemigos y llevar a cabo actos heroicos, inalcanzables para la gente común, como luchar sin más armas que sus propias manos contra un león, acabar con todo un ejército con sólo una quijada de burro y hasta derribar un templo filisteo con su propia fuerza.

El caballero de leo se puso en pie jadeando tras escapar de los enormes pies de Sansón y se preparó para contraatacarle.

-Anton- ¿Con que un héroe bíblico eh? entonces se trata de un Berserker...

-James- Ten mucho cuidado Anton... la Fuerza de Sansón se ha dicho que es comparable a la de los antiguos Titanes...

-Dalila- ¡Tienen razón! La fuerza de Sansón es inigualable, su poder es tan grande que podría abrir la tierra con solo la punta de su dedo índice, ¡porque la fuente de su poder es una bendición divina! ¡Ustedes no son nada contra él, los aplastará como a unos gusanos!

El gigante enfurecido comenzó a lanzar golpes cargados de cosmos a diestra y siniestra derribando muros y destruyendo el suelo, matando al instante a los soldados que permanecían inconscientes en e piso salpicando sangre y entrañas por todos lados, solo los caballeros con armadura incluidos los tres de bronce fueron capaces de esquivar el frenético ataque del Berserker.

-Dalila- ¡Sansón!¡Siguen vivos! ¡Mátalos!¡Mátalos a todos!

Sansón dio otro estruendoso grito y salió disparado contra Shiori y James tomándolos a ambos desde el cuello con cada una de sus enormes manos.

-Evan- ¡Es demasiado veloz no logré verlo!

-Anton- ¡Ese monstruo se mueve a la velocidad de la luz!...

Con frenética crueldad el Berserker comenzó a azotar contra el piso a los dos santos de oro que apenas lograban respirar tras la increíble presión que sufrían sus cuellos.

-Anton-¡Maestro!

El joven león se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el enorme monstruo que torturaba sin piedad a su maestro y al santo de libra.

-Anton- ¡Garras llamantes de León!

El caballero de la quinta casa apenas y logro hacer que Sansón soltara a Shiori de libra quien rápidamente recupero el color habitual al poder respirar nuevamente con normalidad.

-Shiori- Debe... debe tener un punto débil...

El astuto santo de la balanza dorada noto que James de capricornio concentraba su cosmos en la espada que habitaba su brazo derecho y que los ojos del sacerdote se posaban sobre la larga cabellera de Sansón.

-Shiori- ¡Es verdad! ¡Sansón perdió su fuerza cuando Dalila corto su cabellera! ¡Anton! ¡Debemos cortarle el cabello a como de lugar!

-Dalila-¡estúpidos no se los permitiré!

La mujer se unió al grupo que luchaba derribando a Anton con una poderosa ráfaga de aire que disparo con sus manos.

-Dalila- ¡No permitiré que hagan tal cosa.

Anton llevo su mano derecha a nivel del cuello y notó que la ráfaga le había hecho un profundo corte en el lado izquierdo del mismo, y a Shiori lo había alcanzado pero a nivel de su menilla izquierda.

-Shiori- Esta mujer ha recibido poderes tras haberse doblegado ante Ares... no podemos subestimarla.

-Anton- Para mi esa bruja no es una mujer... es un enemigo mas ¡No puedo tener piedad de ella!

Nuevamente el león dorado se lanzó con toda su fuerza contra el pecho del héroe bíblico logrando esta vez que soltara el cuello de su mentor quien cayo bastante debilitado y cianótico por la prolongada falta de aire.

La malvada mujer de rojo lanzo varias ráfagas de viento que los caballeros dorados de mayor experiencia lograron esquivar, sin embargo Anton que se encontraba bastante exhausto y herido recibió un segundo corte a nivel del muslo derecho.

-Dalila- ¡¿Que esperas Sansón?! ¡Acaba con el mocoso!

El enorme Berserker cargó de un horrible poder su puño derecho para darle el golpe fatal al caballero de leo y justo cuando estuvo a punto de asesinar a Anton una especie de escudo invisible se interpuso entre Leo y Sansón.

Anton no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos... El dolor y la hemorragia que debilitaban su cuerpo podían nuevamente jugarle sucio... Junto a él a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo el esplendido medio perfil de Aria, con sus enormes ojos turquesa mirando fijos al enemigo mientras ondeaba alrededor de su rostro una brillante cabellera que para sorpresa de Anton no era dorada como la había visto el día anterior en la ceremonia de la armadura de Pegaso, era la cabellera color caramelo como la del ángel del dispensario que curó sus heridas.

En una fracción de segundo ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia del colosal Sansón y echando un segundo vistazo a la persona que le había ayudado. Notó que se trataba de otro caballero dorado, que a juzgar por las formas y ornamentos de su armadura se trataba de Argenis de Virgo...


	7. El Sanador

El caballero de capricornio se acercò a Anton quien yacia en el piso presa de la abundante hemorragia secuandaria a los profundos cortes en su cuello y muslo.

-James- ¿Anton, esta bien?

-Anton- Puedo resistir, maestro.

Ambos miraban como el caballero de Virgo se acercaba al enorme Berserker, al tiempo que el caballero de libra saltó para reforzar el ataque del joven santo de la virgen.

-Shiori- ¡Argenis!... ¡es mas fuerte de lo que parece, debes tener cuidado! aun nosotros tres juntos no hemos sido capaces de dañarlo...

-Argenis- Comprendo... pero... debe haber alguna manera de detenerlo...

El enorme Sansón lanzó un golpe justo a donde se encontraba Argenis quien esquivo graciosamente el colosal puñetazo que destruyó una buena parte del piso de la arena del coliseo.

-Shiori- Según James la única manera será cortándole el pelo... además debes de cuidarte de esa mujer... utiliza ráfagas cortantes muy poderosas, que incluso fueron capaces de herir a Anton de Leo.

El caballero de Virgo asintió seriamente ante las recomendaciones del de libra. mientras continuaba observando al gigante que permanecía relativamente quieto mientras emanaba su siniestro cosmos.

-Argenis- Maestro Shiori... puede haber una manera... tal vez yo pueda inmovilizarlo y cortarle el cabello.

-Shiori- Es la única opción.

Mientras tanto Anton apenas se trataba de incorporar del piso al mismo tiempo que James de Capricornio y los caballeros de bronce improvisaron vendajes con tiras de sus ropas para detener el sangrado de las heridas del caballero de leo.

El santo de virgo se acercó hasta quedar a algunos metros del colosal gigante y se dispuso a desplegar su técnica para inmovilizar al adversario.

-Argenis- ¡Deténganse!¿por qué atacan el santuario?

-Dalila- ¿Otro caballero dorado?

-Argenis- Esta es su oportunidad de decir que es lo que buscan y tal vez podamos resolver esto sin derramar mas sangre.

-Dalila- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿pero qué teneos aquí?... ¡Vaya, pero qué hombres tan hermosos están al servicio de Athena!

El santo de Virgo continuaba estoico frente a los intrusos ante el asombro del resto de los presentes.

-Argenis- Ahora díganme ¡¿qué es lo que buscan en este lugar?!

-Dalila- ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Venimos por la cabeza de Athena!

Anton de leo comenzó a poner se en pie aun pálido y jadeante por lo malherido de su cuerpo. No lograba comprender la actitud del de Virgo, era algo muy estúpido tratar de buscar el dialogo con esos monstruos que habían llegado a destruir, matar y cínicamente aceptaban que venían a asesinar a Athena. Ese tal Argenis debía de ser un cobarde o un debilucho para evitar la batalla.

-Argenis- Eso temía que dijeran... Maestro Shiori, Maestro James... haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger este lugar.

-Dalila- ¡Así que tu piensas que podrás detenernos? si ni siquiera tres caballeros de oro lo lograron, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu lo lograrás? ¡Será una verdadera lástima tener que matar a un chico tan hermoso! ¡pero igual me divertiré viendo como Sansón destroza esa cara tan bonita!

El caballero de virgo continuaba tan tranquilo como había llegado mientras desplegaba un magnífico e infinito cosmos que inundaba todo el lugar. El aire se fue tornando pesado y húmedo para todos los presentes.

-Dalila- ¡Ya escuché suficiente caballero! ahora pelea como los hombres! ¡Sansón quiero la cabeza de ese hombre!

El gigante trato de dar un paso pero apenas y lograba moverse a una velocidad mucho menor a la habitual

-Argenis- Se trata del vapor nebuloso, la corriente nebular con ella hasta alguien tan poderoso como el gran héroe Sansón no puede moverse libremente.

-Dalila- ¡Imposible! ¡en ese caso seré yo quien te arranque la cabeza!

Dalila trato de levantar sus manosbpara crear las ráfagas cortantes sin embargo le fue imposible ya que a diferencia de Sansón ella estaba completamente inmovilizada.

-Argenis- ¡Rindete mujer!... ¡no es mi deseo matarlos! Si prometen retirarse en paz les perdonare la vida...

El caballero de Leo miraba intrigado como el santo de virgo continuaba tranquilamente hablando con la pérfida Dalila mientras Sansón estaba aprisionado en una fina nube de vapor.

-Anton- ¿Qué rayos hace? ¿por qué Sansón ya no ataca?

-James- Se trata de la corriente nebular de Argenis, es una técnica tanto ofensiva como defensiva con un gran poder destructivo...

-Anton- Entonces... ¿por qué no acaba con ellos?

-James- Por que Argenis odia lastimar al prójimo, es por eso que Argenis...

-Anton- ¡vaya cobarde!

El caballero de leo se liberó del agarre de su maestro quien le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, visiblemente fastidiado de la actitud del caballero de Virgo. No comprendia como era que ese hombre les daba la opción de retirarse a esos enemigos que habían asesinado a muchos de sus compañeros y habían causado terror y destrozos en el santuario. Y en de un tiron se separò del caballero de capricornio para abalanzarse contra los enemigos dejando estupefactos a su maestro, al santo de libra y a los tres caballeros de bronce que los acompañaban.

-Anton- ¡No permitirè que el cobarde de Argenis los deje ir! ¡Garras llameantes de Leon!

El ardiente golpe del caballero de leo se impactò en la cabeza de Sansón haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

-Argenis- ¡¿Que haces?!

-Anton- ¿No es obvio? aprovecho la oportunidad de acabar con estos asesinos

-Argenis- ¡La respuesta no están en el derramamiento de mas sangre!¡Caballero de Leo, retírate ahora mismo o me verè obligado a inmovilizarte a ti también con mi vapor nebuloso!

El caballero de Leo estaba tan molesto como sorprendido ante las estúpidas palabras del de virgo, y sin tomar en cuenta lo que este le decía incrementò a un mas la potencia de su golpe derribando tanto a Sansòn como a Dalila, quienes sifrieron de multiples y profundas quemaduras en pecho y rostro causadas por el ardiente cosmos del joven caballero de oro.

-Argenis- ¡Basta ya, Anton de Leo!

El gigante se lamentaba del insoportable dolor de las quemaduras que afectaban su cara y brazos, sin embargo Dalila no solo gritaba, suplicaba por piedad ya que al no contar con la protección de una armadura había sido casi totalmente abrazada por las llamas del santo de leo, exponiendo un rostro y torso completamente ampollados y expuestos por las terribles quemaduras.

-Dalila- AAAAAHHHHHHH! Por favor... piedad!

Argenis miro hacia los inmovilizados enemigos que se dolían lastimosamente bajando al instante la intensidad de su corriente nebular.

-Anton- ¡A un lado Argenis! ¡No podemos tenerles piedad a estos dos que han venido a atacarnos! ¡Si tu no tienes las agallas para acabar con ellos apártate de una buena vez y deja el trabajo a los verdaderos guerreros!

-Argenis-¡Resolver los problemas por medio de la violencia nos hace tan viles como esos dos que yacen en el piso! No, Anton de Leo tu no eres mejor que ellos como tu piensas.

Diciendo eso el caballero de virgo desplegó su corriente nebular alrededor del caballero de Leo para inmovilizarlo como lo había hecho con Sansón y Dalila. Sin embargo ese pequeño instante de distracción había pasado por alto que el poderoso Berserker ya se había puesto de pie y se disponía a aplastarle la cabeza con su poderoso puño, cuando estuvo a punto de matar al santo de Virgo la afortunada intervención de los mas experimentados caballeros de oro salvaron la vida del rebelde hijo del gran patriarca.

-James- ¡Excalibur!

De un fluido movimiento del sacerdote cristiano la larga y negra cabellera de Sansón fue cortada casi al nivel de sus descomunales hombros, al mismo tiempo que Shiori de libra se colocò frente a Argenis-

-Shiori- ¡Cien dragones de Rozan!

El poderoso ataque del santo de libra se impactó de frente contra el colosal gigante quien tras ser despojado de su cabellera había perdido su descomunal fuerza, asi que fue rápidamente reducido a cenizas por los cien dragones de Rozan.

-Argenis- Maestro James, Maestro Shiori... lo lamento... he cometido un error y ustedes me han salvado.

El caballero de virgo bajo de golpe su increíble cosmoenergia dejando libre al caballero de Leo quien callò arodillado apretando los dientes de furia.

-Anton- ¡Lo ves imbécil! ¡ si no fuera por la intervención del maestro James y el Maestro Shiori ese monstruo te hubiera volado la cabeza!

-Argenis- ¡Tu no tenias por que intervenir! Tenia la situación controlada un caballero de oro no es solo fuerza bruta...

-Shiori- Silencio los dos!¡Ambos actuaron de forma arrogante y estúpida!

El caballero de Virgo guardó silencio inmediatamente mirando hacia el piso aceptando el regaño del de libra, sin embargo el santo de leo miraba desafiante al japonés y con profunda furia al hijo del patriarca.

-Anton(entre dientes)- Cobarde...

-James- ¡Silencio Anton!...

El Caballero de Leo ayudado por los caballeros de bronce dio la media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia los doce templos acompañados del santo de capricornio. Mientras tanto Argenis de Virgo junto con Shiori de Libra recogieron cuidadosamente a la malherida Dalila para llevarla rápidamente al dispensario.

Camino a la casa de Aries

El caballero de capricornio junto a Evan de Pegaso ayudaban al herido leo a caminar.

-Evan- Padre James... Anton...

-James- Lo se, Evan... debemos llevarlo a la enfermería.

Evan tragò saliva por la inminente escena que se avecinaba, pero era obvio que el sacerdote tenia razón, el caballero de Leo debía ser atendido de sus heridas.

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar, una de las doncellas vestidas de blando abrió la puerta y horrorizada del deplorable estado del caballero de leo rápidamente llamo a sus compañeras para comenzar a curar las heridas del joven inglés. Con la ayuda de James y de los caballeros de bronce rápidamente retiraron las partes de la dorada armadura para dejar que las mujeres comenzaran a limpiar las profundas heridas.

-El maestro ha llegado... Sylvia... por favor avísale que tenemos un herido aquí también...

Las chicas revoloteaban de un lado a otro llevando remedios que le ofrecían al de Leo y también a sus acompañantes que aunque no se encontraban gravemente heridos como Anton también requierian de cuidados y un buen descanso.

El caballero de Leo comenzaba poco a poco a perder el conocimiento presa la terrible hemorragia además de los fuertes analgesicos que le habían administrado las mujeres le nublaban la percepción de la realidad. De repente en su somnolencia reconoció una figura familiar. Se trataba de la misma persona en que días anteriores había curado sus heridas, la misma persona con el rostro idéntico a Arya... se trataba de Argenis de Virgo quien con increíble habilidad controlaba las hemorragias y cerraba las heridas usando extraños y brillantes instrumentos metàlicos.

-Maestro Argenis... ha dejado de sangrar...

-Argenis- No se preocupen, este hombre tiene una gran fuerza cósmica, se recuperarà muy pronto...

De pronto las puertas del lugar sonaron nuevamente dejando pasar a un grupo de individuos también conocidos por todos los presentes, se trataba de Sendai junto a su sequito de Saintias y doncellas además del Gran patriarca Allen quien le seguía muy de cerca.

-Sendai-¡ Padre James! ¡Shiori!

El sacerdote británico se sentó en su lecho para tranquilizar a la joven diosa.

-Sendai- Nos informaron sobre el ataque... dígame padre...¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo están?

-James- Athena, fuimos atacados por los sirvientes de Ares...

-Allen- ¡Eso temía! ha sido demasiado pronto...

-Shiori- Excelencia, se trataba de un Berserker lo enfrentamos James, Anton y yo junto a los antos de bronce...

La diosa miraba horrorizada a su alrededor, notando la presencia de los tres caballeros de bronce que descansaban en sus lechos tranquilamente resultado de los remedios administrados por orden de Argenis de Virgo.

-Shiori- Su hijo, Argenis llego a auxiliarnos y junto a èl logramos vencer a Sansòn... Además Argenis ha conservado con vida a Dalila, quien acompañaba a Sansón... tal vez pueda sernos de ayuda para obtener información sobre Ares...

El gran patriarca gruño enfurecido.

-Allen- ¡Ese irresponsable! ¡siempre llegando tarde! ¿Cuando aprenderá cual es su deber como caballero dorado? ¡James! ¿Dónde esta Argenis?

-James- Argenis esta en la siguiente habitación, esta curando a Anton que resulto gravemente herido... además que si no fuera por él tampoco conservaríamos viva a Dalila...

El gran patriarca dio la espalda violentamente a su amigo capricorniano.

-James- Tranquilo Allen, Argenis ha cumplido con su deber de santo de oro, ahora déjalo seguir su deber como médico...

-Allen- ¿Acaso no entiendes James? ¡Argenis no puede estar dividido en dos!... esos cinco años estudiando medicina en Alejandría lo han alejado de los principios de la orden de caballería Atheniense, se ha alejado de sus responsabilidades como santo de oro, ¡Estoy harto de su rebeldía!

-Arya- Padre, Señorita Sendai... perdónenme por interrumpir, pero... quisiera ayudar a mi hermano con ese hombre, el caballero de Leo...

Si no fuera por la máscara que cubría el rostro de Allen todos hubieran visto la mirada de enojo y desaprobación con la que el gran patriarca miró a su hija...

-Arya- Padre, el caballero de leo...

-Sendai- Comprendo Arya... Acompáñame yo misma quiero saber en que estado se encuentra Anton.

Asi Ambas se dirigieron hacia el cuarto contiguo y tras golpear un par de veces la puerta una de las asistentes de Argenis les permitió el paso.

-¡Athena! Adelante por favor, el maestro Argenis ya ha terminado de curar al caballero de Leo, por favor pase...

Sendai camino lentamente alrededor de la cama de Anton horrorizada de la palidez del joven león examinando con sus ojos los vendajes y las múltiples heridas que ostentaba el inglés en su joven cuerpo. Arya corrió hasta el pie de su cama con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho sin saber exactamente la razón de aquellas sensaciones, sus manos revoloteaban alrededor de su rostro llenas de dudas e incapaces de tocarlo por miedo a lastimarlo aun mas.

-Argenis- Tranquila hermana, estará bien en menos de una semana. Anton es muy fuerte, estas heridas no son nada para èl.

Arya y Argenis eran hermanos gemelos que ostentaban un extraordinario parecido siendo casi idénticos, teniendo como únicas diferencias el género y el color de cabello, siendo rubio el de Arya y un castaño claro el de Argenis.

-Argenis- Athena... lamento mucho no haberme presentado a rendirle fidelidad en el palacio... es solo que desde que regresé de Alejandria he tomado la responsabilidad de dirigir esta enfermería y de cuidar de todos los heridos. Espero lo comprenda y no dude de mi lealtad hacia usted...

-Sendai- Comprendo y no tengo duda alguna, Argenis. Allen y Arya me hablan mucho de ti.

Argenis sonrio tiernamente con las palabras de la diosa agradecido por la compresión que Sendai le daba a diferencia de su padre.

-Argenis- Si me disculpa Señorita Sendai, debo regresar con Dalila, a pesar de que es un enemigo es mi deber hacer todo lo posible para mejorar su estado...

-Sendai- Lo entiendo, Argenis... por favor continua con tu trabajo...

El caballero de virgo hizo una humilde reverencia ante su diosa y se retiro a la habitación contigua para continuar atendiendo a la malherida Dalila de sus extensas quemaduras. Mientras tanto El joven santo de Leo fue recobrando poco a poco el conocimiento ante los sorprendidos ojos de Sendai y Arya...

-Sendai- ¡Esta despertando!¡Argenis tenia mucha razón Anton es muy fuerte!

-Arya- Anton...

El caballero de leo miraba con furia a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

-Anton- Tu... asi que eras tu... Cobarde...

Ambas mujeres se miraron la una a la otra sorprendidas de las palabras del joven león, sin embargo rápidamente tomaron el hecho como un efecto secundario de las fuertes drogas que el de virgo le había administrado para calmar el dolor.

-Arya- No, Anton soy Arya...

-Anton- Arya...

-Arya- Si... aquí estare para cuidarte, descansa... 


	8. La aldea en Llamas

CHINA

Las aldeas humeaban abrasadas por las llamas, el penetrante aroma a carne quemada penetraba el olfato de Elnath provocándole una ligera sensación de nausea, muerte, eso era a lo que olía ese lugar. Los sirvientes de Ares habían acabado con aquellas villas con especial saña, no habían respetado ni siquiera la vida de las mujeres y los niños.

-Elnath- Maestro... hemos llegado tarde

La joven turca dijo temblando y voz quebrada mientras caia de rodillas aun cargando su pesada caja de pandora, las cristalinas lágrimas goteaban por la parte inferior de la mascara dorada que cubría el rostro de la joven turca.

Los ancianos de géminis eran la leyenda viviente del santuario, los únicos sobrevivientes de la anterior guerra santa, Yuan Ming y Zin Yu eran marido y mujer, el ying y el yang personificados en la fiereza y valentía de Yuan Ming y la sutiliza y astucia de Zin Yu siendo complementarios a la hora de luchar a pesar de que solo uno portaba la sagrada armadura de géminis por vez.

Yuan Ming- Arriba... Elnath no te derrotes antes de pelear.

El anciano avanzo con tranquilidad con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuerpo. Yuan Ming era un hombre de baja estatura con una larga barba blanca y un rostro recio y estricto lleno de arrugas, sus pequeños y rasgados ojos eran apenas perceptibles en esos montes y valles de líneas de expresión y sus abundantes cejas, llevaba el cabello cano atado en una delgada trenza que ondeaba al compa del viento. Zin Yu, su mujer era también una anciana que a diferencia de su marido su rostro estaba bastante mas cuidado y mucho menos arrugado, dándole una expresión afable y maternal, u piel era pálida y ligeramente amarillenta que contrastaba con el carmín que usaba en los labios para darle jovialidad a su rostro. Su cabello completamente blanco lo llevaba en un elegante moño alto adornado con tocados y peinetas antiguas Ambos vestían ropas tradicionales chinas el hombre en negro y la mujer en blanco.

Zin Yu toco amaternalmente el hombro de Elnath y con su ayuda ayudo a la chica turca a ponerse nuevamente en pie. Los tres caballeros de oro caminaron por la devastada aldea, con la esperanza de encontrar algún sobreviviente de la tragedia, sin embargo los resultados eran los mismos, por cada esquina de aquel desdichado pueblo no se podía ver mas que horror. Pilas de cadáveres ardían en fosas, cuerpos de hombres mujeres y niños decapitados en los portales de sus propias casas inclusive algunos cuerpos estaban completamente empalados en lugares mas visibles para el resto del lugar, atrocidades hechas neta mente a propósito para imponer el terror.

-Elnath- Esto... esto es inhumano... esto no debería tener perdón de los dioses...

La joven miro hacia donde se alzaban unos seis cuerpos empalados completamente desnudos alzándose burlonamente en medio de la pequeña plaza del pueblo y tras de sus destruidos cuerpos parecía colgar un pedazo de tela. Con terror y furia la turca se acercó al horrible espectáculo para notar que lo que ondeaba tras de los destrozados cadáveres: una bandera... Haciendo uso de su increíble agilidad la turca dio un gran salto para alcanzar el estandarte y llevarlo lo antes posible ante sus sabios mentores.

-Elnath-¡Maestro Yuan Ming, Maestra Zin Yu!...he encontrado algo...

El anciano de la trenza blanca extendió sus manos para examinar lo que su protegida traía para ellos. En efecto era un estandarte color carmesì con un escudo de armas en el que destacaba una serpiente en llamas espadas y rosas.

-Zin Yu- El batallón Flama... El ejercito de los traidores...

-Elnath- El ejercito de los traidores?

-Yuan Ming- Uno de los 4 batallones de Ares, el dios de la guerra...Contradiciendo los designos de las estrellas esta guerra santa se ha iniciado 10 años antes de la profecía... y han iniciado sus ataques aquí como un desafío hacia nosotros, los caballeros de géminis...

-Elnath- A ustedes? por que? No entiendo...

.Zin Yu- Elnath, Yuang Ming y yo somos originarios de esta Aldea... Alguien que sabia el dolor que nos causaría tan cruel masacre a nuestra gente, eso quiere decir que quien comanda esta tropa nos conoce, nos conoce muy bien...

-Yuang Ming- Es decir que sea algún caballero de Athena que se ha vendido a Ares y ahora es parte de su ejercito de traidores...

-Elnath- No... no puede ser! ¡No puedo perdonar tal bajeza!

La joven turca apretaba los puños con frustración mientras giraba su mirada hacia una pila de pequeños cuerpos que ardían deshaciéndose entre las llamas. Ni siquiera su dorada máscara podía ocultar la furia y profundo dolor que partía en mil pedazos el tierno corazón de la turca.

Yuang Ming irò la roja tela que pronto descubrió que tenia una inscripción detrás de ella. Eran letras griegas escritas con sangre:

Ζητήστε την εκδίκησή τους στο ιερό της Αθηνάς (Busquen su venganza en el Santuario de Athena)

-Elnath- Maestro...

-Yuang Ming- Definitivamente estos ataques fueron para provocarnos expresamente a Zin Yu y a mi, asi que no nos queda mas que aceptar el desafío y volver al santuario.

La turca dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás demostrando una expresión de asombro con su lenguaje corporal.

-Zin Yu- Tranquila, estrella mía...que seamos viejos no significa que no podamos defender nuestro honor...

-Elnath- Maestros, a ustedes les debo todo cuanto soy. Permítanme luchar en su nombre, será un honor para mi dar mi humilde vida para defender su honra.

L turca se arrodillo ante sus maestros que mas que eso para ella, eran como sus propios padres.

-Yuan Ming- No... Elnath. Tu destino como brillante estrella es internarte en las mas profundas penumbras y pelear tu propia batalla, eso nos dará mas orgullo y honor que cualquier cosa, sabemos que defenderás con honor a Athena.

-Zin Yu- Athena y el gran patriarca Allen han reconocido tu gran honor y talento y es por eso que te han encomendado una misión muy importante.

La joven de la mascara dorada permaneció arrodillada con la pesada caja de pandora a espaldas mientras las altas llamas de las hogueras de cadáveres humeaban al rededor de la solemne escena. La anciana de cabello níveo sacò de su elegante vestimenta un mapa.

-Zin Yu- Se te ha encomendado encontrar al caballero de Piscis y hacerlo regresar al santuario.

-Elnath- Pero maestra... todos dicen que ni siquiera existe un caballero de piscis en esta época, nunca se ha sabido de alguien capaz de poder habitar el doceavo templo, por lo que todos han pensado que se trata de un fantasma o de una leyenda...

-Yuan Ming- El caballero de piscis existe, tan real es que viste su armadura en este mundo, ya que la caja de pandora no se encuentra hace 10 años en el templo y tanto nosotros como Allen hemos sentido el brillar de un extraño cosmos en la frontera este de Turquía...

La anciana le entrego el pergamino a su discípula.

-Zin Yu- Creemos que Céfiro el espíritu del viento tiene la clave, viaja a la ciudad de Afrodisias y encuéntralo. Necesitamos a los 12 santos de oro para pelear esta batalla, y piscis siempre ha sido uno de las cartas decisivas en cada batalla sagrada, no podemos prescindir de el.

-Elnath- Comprendo... Encontraré al santo de Piscis y regresaré para luchar a su lado, maestros.

Los ancianos chinos sonrieron e hicieron una solemne reverencia ante la esbelta turca de la mascara de oro, y convertidos en un par de luces doradas desaparecieron del lugar dejando completamente sola y entre las llamas a su protegida.


	9. El toro y el viento

Tras abandonar la destruida aldea Elnath se dirigió hacia el este de Turquía, haciendo uso de su velocidad de la luz no fue gran problema llegar en pocos instante a su tierra natal. El mapa que Zin Yu le había entregado era bastante antiguo, así que no coincidía mucho con la actual topografía del lugar, sin embargo la amazona dorada era bastante hábil e intuitiva asi que sin problemas llego a las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Afrodisias.

Durante la época de oro del imperio Romano Afrodisias era una de las joyas de las provincias romanas, miles de peregrinos visitaban sus magníficos templos para rendirle tributo a la diosa del amor, hasta que las terribles guerras y el fin del imperio romano dejaron en ruinas y en el olvido la meca de la diosa de la belleza. La joven turca caminaba entre las destruidas construcciones en busca de alguna pista sobre el Céfiro el espíritu del viento, sin embargo no encontraba nada.

-Elnath- Creo que todo ha sido en vano... en este lugar no hay nadie... nunca encontrare al dichoso caballero de Piscis...

Dijo frustrada golpeando con su puño uno de los pilares que se cuarteo aun mas dejando caer pedacitos de escombro y una buena nube de polvo. Las partículas que había liberado la estructura comenzaron a balancearse caprichosamente en el aire de forma muy poco usual haciendo patrones y remolinos que llamaron la atención de la joven guerrera.

-Elnath- Tu... tu eres Céfiro! el espíritu del viento... por favor... necesito tu ayuda!

Los patrones de polvo y viento se fueron alejando de donde se encontraba la chica como si huyeran de ella, sin embargo la joven turca era mucho mas persistente, así que se desplazò hacia el viento interponiéndose en su camino haciendo gala de su gran velocidad. El viento azotó con mas fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer derribándola en el acto, con lo que Elnath dejó a un lado su pesada caja de pandora y se abalanzo contra el sitio donde parecía concentrarse mas las ráfagas de viento.

-Elnath- Puedo sentir un cosmos... no es algo habitual, como si no fuera humano, pero tampoco se trata de un dios...

La guerrera lanzo un ataque a su adversario invisible para evitar que ambos brazos la turca lanzó una especie de impacto invisible que chocó con la ráfagas de aire y polvo que huían de ella-

-Elnath- ¡Gran cuerno!

La nube de polvo se convertía en una especie de remolino que se mantuvo estático frente a ella mientras e iba materializaba frente a ella una figura humaniode

-Elnath- Epíritu del viento, necesito tu ayuda, no deseo luchar contigo solo necesito un par de palabras de tu parte

-Céfiro- Yo no soy ningún espíritu del viento, ignorante!

Se trataba de una criatura con forma humanoide pero con largas orejas puntiagudas y extraños ojos amarillos que brillaban con luz propia, vestía una especie de armadura en tonos celestes y verdosos y una extraña capa hecha de velos transparentes.

Elnath recobro su actitud calmada y altiva en su tipia pose de brazos cruzados.

-Céfiro- Yo soy la personificación del viento, Céfiro uno de los hijos de Helios... así que debes tener mas respeto...

-Elnath- Me disculpo con usted... no era mi intención atacarle pero es algo sumamente urgente para mi hablar con usted... necesito su ayuda

-Céfiro- ¿Y por que una criatura divina como yo debería ayudar a una simple humana como tu?

-Elnath- Porque las deidades también protegen a los mortales, porque también podemos ser instrumentos para su voluntad, y por su infinita sabiduría y bondad. Señor Céfiro por favor... le ruego su ayuda

La turca se arrodillo humildemente ante el viento que flotaba con actitud despreocupada aun frotándose uno de sus brazos que ostentaba un moretón y grietas en su armadura, secundario al poderoso ataque de la amazona de Tauro.

-Elnath- Estoy en busca del Caballero dorado de piscis... y me han dicho que usted podría darme alguna pista...

El viento miro hacia la chica que continuaba arrodillada, y luego sus ojos se clavaron a la dorada caja de pandora que estaba a unos metros de la joven turca. Sonrió maliciosamente y flotó cerca de la joven.

-Céfiro- Puedo ver que también eres un santo dorado de Athena... SI... yo se donde se encuentra el caballero de piscis...

El viento flotaba panza arriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca en una actitud traviesa.

-Céfiro- Se encuentra en un castillo en las faldas del monte Olimpo, Un palacio que la mismisiama diosa afrodita construyo para Eros de Piscis... y como ves, tu... aunque también seas un caballero dorado no tienes posibilidad alguna de llegar porque se trata de tierra sagrada donde los mortales no pueden acceder.

La turca levanto el rostro sorprendida por las palabras de Céfiro.

-Elnath- Pero... si se trata de un caballero dorado también debe de ser un ser humano... un mortal como yo!

-Céfiro- En efecto que Eros de Piscis es mortal, pero fue llevado a ese castillo de la mano de la misma Afrodita y desde hace 10 años es su favorito. Un mortal puede acceder al Olimpo solo por conducto de un dios...

La de Tauro se puso en pie lentamente y se colgó al hombro su caja de pandora. Debido a la fría careta dorada que cubria su rostro Céfiro no podía adivinar del todo las reacciones de la joven.

-Elnath- Le agradezco su ayuda... y me disculpo por mi rudeza.

El viento levanto la ceja y flotando panza arriba se interpuso en el camino de la turca.

-Céfiro- Y a donde iras ahora?

-Elnath- Al Olimpo... debo de encontrar a como de lugar al santo de Piscis.

El viento rio divertido mientras tomaa una posición sentada flotando a la altura de Elnath.

-Céfiro- Eres sorda o eres idiota? acaso no escuchaste que no puedes entrar al olimpo sin ayuda de un dios?

-Elnath- Lo se... pero debo intentarlo. Athena esta en guerra con Ares y necesitamos al santo de piscis para luchar y proteger la Tierra...

El viento puso cara de admiración y de un salto se paro en el piso justo frente a Elnath.

-Céfiro- Dijiste Ares?

-Elnath- El batallón flama ha devastado varias aldeas en China y también si no me equivoco una avanzada ataco el santuario en Grecia... me han encomendado buscar al caballero de Piscis, es mi deber hacerlo volver para luchar contra el dios de la guerra...

-Céfiro- ¡Esta bien, mujer me has convencido! te llevare hasta el palacio dende se encuentra el caballero de piscis...

-Elnath- P-Pero... por que?

-Céfiro- Estrictamente no soy un dios, pero soy una divinidad así ue puedo entrar y salir del olimpo a mi antojo, si yo te llevo podrás llegar a tu objetivo sin problemas. Y no te emociones demasiado, es solo que tengo una cuenta pendiente con Afrodita y Ares, si logras llevarte al santo de piscis de ese lugar Afrodita no estará muy contenta lo que a mi me alegra... y también los vientos no comulgamos con Ares, es por eso que esta vez tendrás mi ayuda.

La de Tauro miro incrédula al viento que estaba frente a ella, sonrió y extendió su mano para estrechar la de la extraña divinidad.

Céfiro creo varias ráfagas violentas que levantaron del piso con facilidad el cuerpo de la guerrera de Tauro al tiempo que Céfiro se fusionaba con las fuertes corrientes, llevándola a una velocidad increíble a vertiginosas alturas arrastrando a su paso plumas y hojas de diferentes tamaños y colores. En poco tiempo Elnath diviso el majestuoso monte olimpo un lugar que emanaba un aura de poder y misterio, un lugar donde los mortales no debían profanar con su sola presencia.

El viento se fue transformando en un remolineo que mantenía semisentada a Elnath con todo y suc aja de pandora a espaldas, Poco a poco fueron bajando hasta las faldas de la impresionante montaña hogar de los dioses hasta aterrizar en la esplendida entrada de un grandioso palacio.

-Céfiro- Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte mujer. No te atrevas a contar que fui yo quien te ha traído...

La mujer asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del viento mientras este ultimo desaparecía de su vista al fundirse con las ráfagas y corrientes que mecían los arboles.

El palacio era esplendido, el mas grande que había visto Elnath en su joven vida, se encontraba rodeado de exuberante vegetación que ostentaba extrañas y bellas flores multicolores. La reja era dorada y tras ella se extendía un hermoso jardín de rosas.

La de la mascara dorada jalo la campanilla para anunciar su llegada haciendo sonar un exquisito sonido de campanas, tas esto un grupo de cuatro querubines regordetes y con bellas caritas infantiles voló hacia la entrada para divisar a la visitante.

-Elnath- Soy Elnath de Tauro, he venido a buscar al caballero Eros de Piscis por orden directa de la Diosa Athena.

Los querubines soltaban agudas risitas mientras se contaban secretos susurrándose al oído unos a otros mientras revoloteaban en lo alto de la reja dorada. La amazona turca miraba desconfiada como esas bellas e infantiles criaturas se colocaban a cada lado del dorado portón y para su sorpresa sin ningún tipo de resistencia los querubines le abrieron el paso e inclusive le escoltaron por los fragantes jardines hasta lo que parecía ser el salón principal.

Uno de los querubines le indico con ademanes a Elnath que se sentara y que podía dejar en el piso su caja de pandora.

Mientras la turca tomaba asiento en uno de eso descomunales sillones una exquisita cortina de terciopelo rojo se abrió ante ella rebelando a un séquito de criaturas divinas querubines, ninfas, nereidas, centauros femeninos y algunas pequeñas hadas, todas de una singular belleza, y en medio de ellas destacaba una altiva y deslumbrante figura masculina: Se trataba de un hombre joven vestido en una elegante túnica carmesí, su piel era tan blanca y perfecta como la porcelana y su rostro era extraordinariamente bello y perfecto, sus rasgos andróginos trascendían la belleza del genero, mientras su voluptuosa cabellera azul celeste se desparramaba sensual sobre los anchos hombros y perfectos pectorales que el hombre exhibían con su túnica a un solo hombro.

La turca quedo completamente petrificada ante tal espectáculo, en realidad no pudo siquiera esbozar un sonido, y si no fuera por su mascara su expresión de asombro hubiera sido risible para el hombre que se acercaba con su sequito.

-Eros- Así que un caballero de oro ha venido en mi búsqueda...

El hombre levantó la ceja con expresión burlona al ver que se trataba de una mujer. Elnath estaba parada frente al sillón que había ocupado, con sus maltratadas ropas de entrenamiento y su larga cabellera negra recogida en una coleta alta, Su mascara dorada brillaba deslumbrante contrastando con lo sombrío del resto e su apariencia y brillando a sus pies la dorada caja de pandora que resguardaba la sagrada armadura dorada de Tauro.

-Elnath- Yo soy Elnath de Tauro guardiana de la segunda casa del zodiaco. He sido enviada a buscarte a ti, Eros de Piscis. Athena y el gran patriarca Allen solicitan tu presencia urgente en el santuario, la guerra santa contra el dios Ares ha comenzado.

-Eros- Y supongo que quieren que pelee en esa guerra santa...

Las ninfas y hadas que acompañaban al santo de piscis soltaban leves y musicales risitas al oír las palabras de Elnath y de Eros.

-Elnath- Asi es, debo regresar contigo al santuario para que luchemos contra Ares ...

\- Eros- ¿en serio? ¿y si me rehuso?

La turca dio un paso al frente en actitud desafiante.

-Elnath- O si no, me veré obligada a llevarte por la fuerza.

Elnath de Tauro era una mujer de estatura media, alrededor de los 165 cm, de piel muy blanca largo cabello azabache algo ondulado. Era poseedora de una exuberante figura debido a su bien trabajada musculatura, sin embargo conservaba una figura femenina y esbelta acentuada por lo redondeado de sus caderas y su diminuta cintura.

El caballero de Piscis sonrió de lado divertido ante el reto de la amazona del toro dorado, al notar la burlona expresión del apuesto hombre todas las ninfas, centauros y hadas rieron a carcajadas al unísono.

-Elnath- Es tu última oportunidad de recapacitar y venir conmigo hacia el santuario, si te rehúsas lo tomare como desacato y deserción. Tu como santo dorado sabes muy bien que el castigo a los desertores es la muerte...

El de cabellos celestes miró divertido y sonriente a la enmascarada mientras cruzaba sus musculosos brazos en una pose desafiante. La joven turca jaló por primera vez la cadena de su caja de pandora para revelar su cloth la cual como una lluvia de estrellas fue cubriendo cada una de las partes del cuerpo de la turca de los pies a la cabeza.

-Elnath- ¡Eros de Piscis! ¡No me dejas mas opción mas que llevarte por la fuerza o matarte en este lugar!


	10. Eros y Afrodita

La turca dio un paso hacia adelante haciendo sonar los metales de su armadura, dándole una iré imponente a su figura ahora completamente revestida de dorado mientras su gran cosmos inundaba el gran salón. Eros de piscis continuaba con su retorcida y cínica sonrisa que enseñaba una blanquísima y perfectamente alineada dentadura que parecía burlarse mas del ímpetu de la amazona dorada.

Elnath presa de sus emociones no resistió mas y dio un salto a la velocidad de la luz abalanzándose en contra del apuesto hombre de la túnica roja quien a duras penas pudo contener la embestida de la de Tauro deteniendo sus puños con ambas manos, el choque de estos dos santos de oro provoco una terrible onda expansiva que mando a volar en todas direcciones al molesto sequito de Eros y destrozo el lujoso piso bajo sus pies formando una especie de pequeño cráter.

-Eros- Al parecer eres todo un toro!

El de piscis sonreía complacido ante la titánica fuerza de la turca mientras miraba su propio reflejo totalmente distorsionado por las curvas de la metálica careta de la amazona.

La presión que Elnath ejercía era increíble, tanto que pronto hizo hincar una rodilla al suelo a Eros mientras continuaban destrozando el suelo bajo sus pies. La turca comenzó a presionar con aun mayor fuerza naciendo hincar una segunda rodilla al caballero de los peces, claramente la de tauro era poseedora de una fuerza descomunal. Cuando parecía que la mujer estaba sometiendo al de la túnica carmesí algo sorprendente sucedió: Elnath se sorprendió golpeando al vacío hasta alcanzar el piso y destrozarlo por completo, el caballero de piscis parecía haber desaparecido bajo sus puños... sin embargo en esos brevísimos instantes la turca notó que Eros en realidad no había desaparecido: se había transformado en una brillante neblina de roció haciéndolo prácticamente intangible para sus puños.

Elnath quedo arrodillada con ambos puños clavados en el piso y a su alrededor se extendía un gran agujero producto de su devastador golpe, levantó el rostro sorprendida buscando por todos lados a su enigmático contrincante. Las gotas de rocío que flotaban en el aire rápidamente se juntaron en un punto materializando al santo de piscis completamente ileso.

-Eros- ¡Vaya! ¡pero que nivel de fuerza bruta!¡¿De verdad eres una mujer?!

La turca se levanto de un salto para nuevamente envestir al caballero de oro. Cada golpe de puño que lanzaba era completamente inútil ante el desprotegido cuerpo de Eros quien nuevamente se desvanecía en una nube de rocío, causando la frustración de la joven guerrera.

-Eros- Ciertamente eres descomunalmente fuerte, pero te falta sutileza y precisión... eres como un diamante en bruto, caballero de Tauro...

-Elnath (en sus pensamientos)- Este hombre es muy extraño, no puedo golpearlo con mis puños... es como si golpeara la lluvia...

-Eros- Has comprendido que es inútil... a pesar de que también eres un santo dorado, es claro que mi nivel es completamente diferente al tuyo.

Elnath apretò los dientes y furiosa nuevamente se lanzo en contra del elegante joven de cabellera celeste. Tomo su postura de pelea y elevando al máximo u cosmos atacó con todo su poder al altivo Eros de piscis.

-Elnath- Gran Cuerno!

El ataque de la amazona causo una enorme onda expansiva que hizo gritar a las ninfas y hadas que estaban en el salón derribándolas en el acto a pesar de estar a una buena distancia de la pelea, los muros del castillo se estremecieron y los cristales de los grandes ventanales se hicieron mil pedazos. El ataque del gran cuerno impacto directamente contra el pecho y abdomen de Eros de Piscis derribándolo en el acto y haciéndolo escupir sangre.

El orgulloso Eros se limpio la sangre que le escurría por una de las comisuras labiales usando su tùnica. Su rostro ya no mostraba una expresión cínica y burlona, ahora su hermoso rostro se había deformado en una mueca de autentica furia.

-Eros- ¡Basta de juegos!

En ese instante por primera vez el extraño cosmos del santo de piscis se alzo obscuro e imponente mientras de la nada aparecieron las piezas de su armadura dorada que se fueron insertando en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. La imagen de Eros de Piscis completamente ataviado por su armadura era hermosamente aterradora, tal como la majestuosidad y belleza de un felino a punto de atacar a su presa, Elnath de Tauro sintió un vacío en el estomago al ver que todo este tiempo el santo de los peses se estuvo conteniendo al luchar contra ella, al ver al imponente caballero dorado inconscientemente Elnath dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

El caballero de piscis de un rápido movimiento lanzo un buen numero de rayos azules desde su mano derecha eran tan veloces que a duras penas Elnath logro esquivarlos, notando que se trataba de rosas... rosas azules que se habían clavado como flechas en los muros de la construcción, haciendo palidecer a la amazona por lo extraño de aquella técnica. Giro su rostro hacia Eros que continuaba avanzando lentamente hacia ella con la misma expresión macabra.

La turca se envalentonó nuevamente y se lanzò contra el hombre para golpearlo.

-Elnath-¡Gran Cuerno!

Eros recibió de lleno el ataque de la turca deteniéndolo con ambas manos para sorpresa de la amazona, ese hombre a pesar de lo delicado de su apariencia era en verdad temible.

-Eros- ¡Rosas Diabólicas Reales!

Una nueve carmesí salió disparada de la mano de Eros, Elnath con gran habilidad detuvo la nube de flores rojas destruyéndolas en el acto con sus golpes a la velocidad de la luz quedando solo un montón de pétalos y tallos al rededor de la de Tauro.

-Elnath- ¿Que demonios fue eso?

Dijo algo confundida ante la relativa facilidad con la que hizo pedazos las rosas de Eros. Alzo su rostro para ver a su contrincante quien nuevamente sonreía descaradamente como al principio de su encuentro.

La turca noto que su vista se estaba nublando y que todo su cuerpo se entumecida, pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada manteniendo a duras penas el equilibrio.

-Eros- El veneno de las rosas diabólicas reales consumirá tus 5 sentidos en pocos minutos, con solo desearlo ya estarías muerta, mujer...

La turca se mantenía en pie a duras penas sosteniéndose de sus rodillas por el intenso mareo que la azotaba, ahora no solo su vista estaba nublada sino que también veía doble y un horrendo zumbido disminuida intensamente su audición.

-Elnath- No... no puedo rendirme... no puedo morir

Dijo la chica incorporándose nuevamente y preparándose para atacar.

-Elnath- Debo regresar con mis maestros, debo proteger a Athena... No puedo morir ni haber hecho nada...Eros de Piscis, tienes un gran poder... deberías usarlo para proteger a las personas...Es un crimen que no pongas tu fuerza al servicio de la justicia y ser indiferente al dolor de los demás...

El caballero de Piscis se acerco a la de Tauro lenta y elegantemente, y al extender su brazo formo una especie de guirnalda de rosas rojas que rodearon el cuerpo de la amazona debilitándola aun mas hasta hacerla caer de rodillas.

-Eros- Hablas de justicia, de proteger a las personas... que ingenua e inocente eres Elnath de Tauro. Esas personas a las que tu quieres proteger de una guerra santa viven sus propias guerras todos los días, ellos se matan los unos a los otros, dan mas valor a los bienes materiales que a la vida humana, humillan y maltratan al débil y enaltecen al mas vil... esos seres no merecen vivir...

La de Tauro forcejeaba con las ramas que rodeaban su cuerpo, de no contar con la protección de su aradura dorada seguramente hubiera muerto desangrada por las agudas espinas que ostentaban las rosas.

-Eros- Solo los elegidos por los dioses deben de permanecer, aquellos con suficiente talento, inteligencia o fuerza serán ascendidos al olimpo y fundar una nueva era...

-Elnath- Estas demente! parece que el haber sido el juguete de Afrodita te ha idiotizado por completo!¡¿Dónde esta tu honor como caballero de oro?! ¡¿Donde esta tu orgullo?! ¡¿Acaso prefieres ser la mascota de una deidad en lugar de luchar como un verdadero hombre?!

Las agudas palabras hirieron profundamente el orgullo del altivo caballero de oro, quien no pudo contener su humillación y soltó una fuerte bofetada en el metálico rostro dorado de la amazona partiendo en mil pedazos la mascara dorada de Elnath, arrancando un grito de asombro de las míticas criaturas que eran testigos del combate de los santos de oro.

La Amazona de Tauro estaba completamente en Shock, su corazón latía violentamente casi a punto de salirse de su pecho, se sentía mas que derrotada, estaba completamente humillada y entre la espada y la pared pues aun siendo una amazona de la jerarquía de oro, Elnath de Tauro también estaba sometida a la ley de las màscaras que dictaba que si un hombre veía su rostro ella debía matarlo o amarlo...

Las lagrimas corrian como ríos desde los azules ojos de Elnath empapando sus mejillas y cuello. Eros continuaba mirándola furioso al tiempo que le propinó una poderosa patada en la cabeza a la joven turca haciendo girar su rostro hasta la altura de su hombro derecho mandando a volar lejos el casco dorado de la armadura de Tauro.

La turca cayo pecho tierra llorando amargamente mientras escurría un delgado hilo de sangre de su boca y nariz, sus manos temblaban de furia, su corazón latía desbocado y la sangre se había subido violentamente a su cabeza inundando de un gran calor a la amazona. Sin saber de donde saco fuerzas Elnath de un rápido movimiento desgarro la guirnalda de rosas diabólicas que la aprisionaba, y a pesar de disminución de su vista y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo la turca se abalanzo nuevamente a atacar al de piscis con desesperación.

El cosmos de Elnath era monstruoso y lleno de hostilidad, tanto que Eros instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos al verla incorporarse, y sintió después de mucho tiempo lo que era el temor de enfrentar a un enemigo a su altura, el terror de iniciar una guerra de 1000 días.

La turca estaba convertida en una verdadera fiera, sus golpes eran devastadores e impresionantemente veloces, tanto que el de piscis apenas y lograba bloquearlos con bastante dificultad, sin embargo conforme los instantes pasaban los puñetazos de la de tauro se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y cada vez mas ràpidos logrando alcanzar en varias ocasiones al altivo caballero de piscis que con un ultimo golpe de la turca fue mandado a volar hasta hacerlo impactar con un muro.

El corazón de Eros latía con furia, hacia mucho tiempo que no gozaba de la excitación de una batalla, después de muchos años de hedonismo en el palacio de Afrodita nuevamente se sentía vivo, se sentía un hombre completo tras sentir el ardiente dolor de los poderosos golpes de la amazona de Tauro. Y aunque la batalla era muy pareja el Caballero de piscis ya había tomado una resolución ante la propuesta de la turca.

Cuando Elnath estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente al caballero de piscis una especie de fuerza invisible hizo caer en el piso a la guardiana del segundo templo, como si de repente su armadura dorada pesara tanto que le era imposible mantenerse en pie. Aun bajo los efectos del veneno de las rosas diabólica reales la guerrera noto como las extrañas criaturas que acompañaban a piscis se fueron arrodillando ante la presencia de una brillante figura que acabada de entrar al gran salón.

-Eros...¿ me podrías explicar que significa todo este escandalo?

Se trataba de una mujer alta de cabellos dorados y ojos azul celeste, tan blanca y perfecta como Eros de piscis, sin embargo emanaba luz propia y un aura infinita y aterradora. Esa debía de ser la mismísima Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza. El caballero de piscis sonrió y extendió su mano para que la diosa bajara los destruidos escalones en un gesto de galantería pura.

-Eros- No es nada... es solo que Athena ha solicitado mi regreso al santuario.

La diosa miro molesta al santo de los peces señalando lo destruido que había dejado el gran salón de su palacio.

-Eros- Discúlpame... es solo que deseaba saber la valía de los otros caballeros de oro... mera curiosidad, ya me conoces...

-Afrodita- Entonces, ¿no conforme con destruir mi castillo piensas abandonarme?

-Eros- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me dejarás marchar?

La diosa frunció el seño en actitud infantil

-Arodita- Jamás te he retenido por la fuerza, puedes marcharte cuando lo desees

El caballero de oro se retiro el casco dorado y miro hacia donde permanecía Elnath en cuatro patas incapaz de poder levantarse presa del impresionante cosmos de Afrodita. El rostro de Elnath era bastante hermoso, sus enormes ojos azules empapados en lagrimas brillaban como gemas contrastando con los pequeños cortes que trazaban su piel y los hilos de sangre que emanaba de su nariz y boca.

Afrodita miro por encima del hombro a la amazona de Tauro y regresó su atención a Eros que permanecía de pie sosteniendo su casco dorado en su mano derecha.

-Afrodita- Entonces... significa que le eres leal a Athena después de todo...

-Eros- Conoces que mi lealtad esta mas allá de los dioses, yo no soy siervo de nadie

La diosa se colgó del cuello de Eros plantándole un sensual beso en los labios mientras Eros colocaba su mano libre en la espalda baja de Afrodita. Una vez que se separaron la diosa aun muy pegada a la coraza dorada del de piscis prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

-Afrodita- Entonces... ¿Por que abandonas mi palacio?

-Eros- Quiero probar mi poder y mi honor... El valor de Elnath de Tauro me ha convencido de regresar al Santuario de Athena y pelear en esta guerra santa...

Dijo el de cabello azul mientras miraba a la amazona de Tauro que continuaba estupefacta observando la escena.

Afrodita aun colgada del cuerpo de Eros giro su mirada hacia Elnath de Tauro y levantando una ceja despectivamente se desprendió del hermoso caballero de piscis.

-Afrodita- Asi que Elnath de Tauro...

Eros sonrió encantadoramente mirando a la diosa que por muchos años había sido su amante para después tomar una de sus blancas manos y besarla delicadamente.

-Eros- Por favor comprende, que es algo que debo hacer...

-Afrodita- Lo comprendo perfectamente... como desde el primer día, eres libre de irte cuando lo desees...

Dijo con tono sarcástico la celosa diosa de la belleza obteniendo como respuesta otra deslumbrante sonrisa de Eros de Piscis que poco a poco avanzo entre los escombros del destruido salón, tomo en brazos Elnath y salió con la amazona de Tauro a gran velocidad lejos del palacio de Afrodita.


End file.
